A long terme
by Plume1304
Summary: D'un côté, il y a Harold Haddock, flic, une vie tranquille et bien rangée. Et de l'autre, il y a Jack Frost, avec ses cheveux blancs, ses cigarettes et son foutu non respect de la loi. UA, Hijack.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Quelques petites précisions à propos de cette fiction :

\- Le rating M est justifié par la présence de vulgarité et d'allusions sexuelles. Rien de détaillé cependant.

\- Je me suis amusée à cumuler certains clichés observés dans les Hijack/fictions en général. Pas de quoi vous faire sauter au plafond en appelant Jésus, Marie, Joseph et tous les apôtres, ne vous en faites pas (je crois).

\- Je m'excuse pour les fautes. Je déteste me relire, seigneur. Si quelqu'un se découvre une soudaine passion enflammée pour cette fic (Uh uh uh, jerry) et souhaite devenir bêta, n'hésitez pas surtout !

\- La fiction n'est pas très longue, et je publierai tous les mardis ou toutes les deux semaines selon mes disponibilités.

Je crois que c'est tout. En espérant que ça vous plaise,

Humblement votre,

Plume1304

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à DreamWorks Animation et Disney._

* * *

A long terme

* * *

— Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

— Comment ça, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? On vous a attrapé presqu'entièrement nu et saoul dans les rues à une heure du matin ! C'est une atteinte à la pudeur et ivresse sur la voie publique, Frost. Et on a trouvé deux joints dans votre manteau.

— Vous voyez, j'avais un manteau ! Je n'étais pas nu.

Harold serra les dents, et ses poings se crispèrent sur la table de bois brun — une vieille table, dont un des pieds avait été rafistolé manuellement par Aster il y a quelques semaines. Ils voulaient la changer, mais personne n'avait pris la peine de faire la moindre démarche.

En face de lui, Jack Frost s'avachit un peu plus dans sa chaise, croisa les pieds puis entortilla négligemment ses doigts sur son ventre recouvert par un pull en cachemire gris qui lui avait coûté un rein. Il retroussa ses lèvres et afficha un sourire goguenard à l'officier de police en face de lui.

— Bon, m'sieur l'agent, si on pouvait sauter l'accusation et passer directement à l'amende, ça m'arrangerait : j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Il fit mine se lever, et Harold contourna la vieille table pour lui appuyer avec force sur les épaules et le forcer à se rasseoir.

— Aïe ! Putain, mais ça fait mal ! se plaignit l'autre.

— Vous restez ici, grogna le brun en abattant sa main sur la table.

Il y eu un bruit sourd, puis une sorte de craquement, et Harold songea qu'il éviterait à l'avenir de martyriser cette pauvre table.

— Il faudrait penser à la changer, elle vous fait perdre le peu de prestance que vous aviez, fit remarquer Jack en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Enfin, vous avez sans doute raison : mieux vaut consacrez le peu d'argent que vous recevez par mois à la bouffe et aux gosses.

— La ferme, siffla Harold. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu finis ici.

— De quo... ? Ah, ça ! C'est parce que je vous aime beaucoup. Et c'est manifestement réciproque.

— Ne joue pas avec moi, Frost.

— Mais c'est la vérité ! Je suis une personne innocente — il leva les mains en l'air — : bon, j'avais bien un verre ou deux dans le nez, mais à qui n'est-ce jamais arrivé ?

Harold soupira longuement. Jack Frost commençait à le faire doucement chier.

— Très sérieusement, reprit-il en se redressant un peu dans sa chaise. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. Et vous non plus, je parie, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Donc, vous me collez mon amende, je vous paie, vous aurez fait votre boulot, et en prime, vous aurez peut-être une nouvelle table ! Vous devriez penser à changer les chaises, aussi, celle-là fait drôlement mal au cul.

— La-ferme, martela Harold.

— Vous m'avez l'air un peu tendu. Vous devriez prendre un de ces joints.

— Je ne suis pas comme toi.

— Exact. Vous voyez, je parie que vous avez une vie bien rangée... Une maison décorée avec goût mais sans grande personnalité, un chat et un chien qui s'entendent à merveille, une adorable femme blonde docilement soumise. J'ai raison, pas vrai ? Aucune folie. Putain, je parie même qu'au pieu, tu ne baises ta femme qu'en missionnaire.

— Je n'ai ni chat, ni chien, grogna stupidement Harold. Et fais attention à ce que tu dis, tu parles à un représentant de la loi.

Un nouveau soupir, et puis finalement, Harold sortit de la pièce sous l'œil satisfait de Jack. La porte se referma en un claquement lourd. Harold était un professionnel. Il ne perdait jamais son sang froid, et ne se laissait pas atteindre par des remarques aussi puériles que celles-ci. Et surtout, _surtout_ , il ne se laissait jamais être dominé lors des interrogatoires. Mais Jack Frost lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. L'enfoiré.

A pas lourds, Harold se dirigea vers l'accueil, où il trouva Aster un gobelet à la main et discutant avec la nouvelle secrétaire. Il s'avança.

— Aster, interpella-t-il son collègue. Je te le confie. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un café.

Aster hocha la tête, fit un clin d'œil à la secrétaire, qui repoussa une mèche violette derrière son oreille en souriant, et puis se dirigea vers la salle qu'avait quittée Harold.

— Bonne chance, grommela ce dernier entre ses dents.

Il fouilla dans la poche de son manteau, en sortit un porte monnaie en cuir émietté, puis inserra quelques pièces dans la machine à café, près du comptoir de l'accueil. Ici, le café n'était pas vraiment bon — il était même carrément dégueulasse, s'il voulait être tout à fait honnête — mais pour l'instant, ça lui suffisait.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Aster revenait suivi de Jack Frost qui souriait toujours. Cinq minutes plus tard, ce dernier était sortit du commissariat après avoir secoué la main en direction de Harold.

— Alors ? questionna ce dernier.

— Comme d'habitude, tu t'en doutes, répondit Aster en haussant les épaules. Il a payé son amende. Tiens, il t'a même laissé un mot, fit-il en lui tendant un post-it rose fluo.

Harold le lit rapidement en serrant les dents :

 _En espérant que vous puissiez vous payer votre table, Sherlock de mes deux._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Jack Frost._

OoO

C'était une librairie miteuse perdue en plein centre de la ville ; mais il y avait ce bar qui avait gagné en popularité pas très loin, alors elle avait tout de même sa clientèle. Les clients étaient variés, de tout âge et de tout sexe ; la librairie offrait une large gamme de produit.

Un bruit sourd à sa droite fit sursauter Jack, occupé à taper quelques références sur un ordinateur vieux comme le monde, et ses yeux tombèrent sur un gamin roux qui devait à peine lui arriver à la poitrine. Le petit pointa du doigt l'un des tomes d _'Harry Potter_ qu'il avait jeté sur sa caisse, et Jack agrippa le bouquin avant de le scanner et de réclamer l'argent au rouquin.

Lorsque son client fut reparti, Jack replongea le nez dans l'écran de l'ordinateur — décidément, il faudrait vraiment songer à le changer. Bon sang, une voix suave de femme le saluait-même lorsqu'il l'allumait. Une antiquité.

La matinée défila, au cours de laquelle il faisait à moitié son travail, lisant discrètement un livre d'Hemingway qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de page lorsqu'une voix l'interpella, le faisant sursauter.

— Tiens ! dit-elle. Ne serait-ce pas Jack Frost ?

Devant lui se tenait Harold Haddock, vêtu d'un manteau de cuir marron, d'une chemise blanche parfaitement repassée et d'une cravate dont le noeud avait été fait avec soin. Lui même avait quelques difficultés pour réussir un nœud de cravate. La plupart du temps, il demandait à sa conquête du moment de le faire pour lui. Enfin, pas qu'il ait vraiment besoin de porter une cravate, de toute façon.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel.

— C'est pas vrai, grogna-t-il en refermant sèchement le Hemingway. Même quand vous êtes en civil, il faut que vous veniez me faire chier !

— Surveillez votre langage, Frost.

Jack leva un sourcil.

— Tiens donc, susurra-t-il. On repasse au vouvoiement ? Il est un peu tard pour les politesses, vous ne croyez pas ?

Harold esquissa un geste de la main, comme pour balayer ses paroles.

— Vous l'avez dit vous même, je suis en civil. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

— Je cueille des fleurs, railla Jack.

Harold leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'aventura à travers les étalages, à la recherche de quelques livres qui pourraient accompagner ses soirées. A l'entrée, Jack avait repris la lecture de son roman, la main droite posée sur sa souris d'ordinateur, au cas où son patron aurait l'idée de se pointer.

— Vous pouvez m'aider ?

Jack leva les yeux au ciel en refermant sèchement son livre pour la seconde fois. Décidemment, on n'allait pas le laisser tranquille, aujourd'hui.

— Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

— Eh bien, vous travaillez ici, je suppose — _Tu supposes bien, Sherlock, grogna Jack presque imperceptiblement_ — et je suis à la recherche d'un livre...

— Oui, c'est généralement le cas de ceux qui entrent dans une librairie.

Harold soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, en se demandant si il arrivait à ce gars d'être aimable de temps en temps. Il lui fit part de ses réflexions à haute voix.

— Quelques fois, entre midi et deux. Et un peu le soir, aussi, répondit très sérieusement Jack en laissant tomber son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, alors ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez ?

Jack se leva de sa chaise, faisant racler les pieds contre le parquet noirci, et contourna sa caisse pour aller parcourir les étagères. Il ne vérifia pas qu'Harold le suivait : ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance.

— Si vous êtes comme la majorité des clients et qu'un roman policier est la seule chose capable de capter votre intêret le soir, c'est ici — il montra sa droite de son pouce. Si vous préférez le classique, cependant, et ça m'étonnerait, vous voyez, c'est plus lo...

— Qu'est-ce que vous lisiez ? l'interrompit Harold.

— Pardon ?

— Lorsque vous faisiez semblant de travailler, tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que vous lisiez ?

Jack fit passer son poids sur sa jambe droite et dévisagea Harold. Il croisa les bras et posa sa main gauche sur son menton avant de se passer le pouce sur la lèvre inférieure.

— Un livre d'Hemingway.

— Il est bon ?

— Pas mal.

— Alors je le prends.

Jack plissa les yeux tout en continuant de se caresser la lèvre du pouce. Puis, il se retourna et slaloma à travers les livres afin d'agripper un exemplaire de _L'Adieu aux armes_. De retour à sa caisse, il le scanna et annonça le prix au policier, qui lui tendit un billet sorti d'un porte-monnaie émietté.

— Elle est chouette, votre librairie...

— C'est pas la mienne, répondit machinalement Jack en scannant le livre.

— Vous avez beaucoup de clientèle ? Les affaires marchent bien, par ici ?

Jack prit vivement le billet que lui tendait Harold et l'encaissa.

— Ecoutez, l'interrompit-il pour la seconde fois. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me faire la conversation, vous savez. Mais si vous y tenez tant que ça, je finis dans deux heures, vous pourrez m'offrir un café dans le bar d'à côté.

Puis il ricana de sa propre blague, en imaginant le policier l'attendre pendant deux heures afin de prendre un café avec _lui_. Hilarant.

Harold prit le sac en plastique que lui tendait Jack avec un grand sourire hypocrite et récupéra sa monnaie en fronçant les sourcils en réfléchissant à sa — fausse — proposition. Ce petit con prétentieux l'intriguait, après tout, et ce sera quelque peu jubilant de voir la tête qu'il affichera quand...

— Très bien. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Il se retint de ricaner lorsque Jack donna l'impression qu'il venait de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

— A tout à l'heure, conclut Harold en passant la porte, qui se referma en un doux tintillement.

OoO

Il était là ; assis à une table reculée, une tasse vide devant lui, à lire le livre qu'il lui avait acheté cette après-midi même. Pour tout avouer, Jack ne pensait pas qu'il tiendrait vraiment parole — Bon Dieu, _lui-même_ ne savait même pas s'il allait vraiment venir. Il avait passé ses deux heures de travail à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, tant et si bien qu'il avait à peine continué la lecture de son livre. Et puis, au final, il s'était convaincu de passer en coup-de-vent, juste pour voir si Harold était vraiment venu.

Et il était venu, ce con. Jack esquissa un sourire narquois qui disparu bien vite lorsque ledit con leva les yeux de son livre à _ce moment précis_ pour se lever et s'avancer vers lui. Jack jura entre ces dents : le plan du _passage en coup-de-vent_ ne fonctionnait plus vraiment.

— Salut, fit le brun lorsqu'il se trouva à sa hauteur.

Jack le salua d'un signe de tête et le contourna pour aller s'avachir à sa table. Harold le suivit en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayiez fait ça, dit Jack une fois qu'il furent assis tous les deux. Vous m'avez attendu pendant _deux_ heures ?

— Bien sur que non. Mon père n'habite pas très loin ; je suis passé lui rendre visite. Je devais lui régler un problème d'assurance, de toute façon. Il n'est pas fichu de le faire tout seul. C'est quand même dingue, ça, diriger une grosse entreprise ne lui pose aucun problème, mais il a besoin de moi pour remplir quelques papiers.

Il conclut sa tirade en appelant un serveur pour commander deux cafés, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils les sirotèrent quelques minutes sans que l'un des deux ne prenne la parole.

— Je pensais que vous vouliez me parler, fit remarquer Jack.

— C'est faux, le contredit Harold en prenant une nouvelle gorgée. Vous l'avez supposé, et je ne vous ai pas contredit. Vous regarder me suffit. Vous êtes très intriguant, vous savez.

Jack haussa un sourcil.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui. Vous voyez, depuis que vous êtes ici, vous avez déjà volé deux paquets de sucre, une cuillère, et le cendrier. Ils sont dans votre poche gauche.

Jack retroussa ses lèvres dans un semblant de sourire, et plongea sa main dans sa poche. Il en ressortit effectivement les objets du délit. Il reposa le cendrier et la cuillère, mais garda les sachets de sucre ; après tout, il avait le droit de les prendre, non ?

— Vous allez m'arrêter, Sherlock ?

— Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, soupira Harold. Et non, je ne vous arrêterai pas. Disons que vous payez nos cafés — il les engloba d'un geste du doigt — et je passe l'éponge.

Jack pensa que ce n'était pas très correct de la part d'un représentant de la loi, mais il sortit tout de même son porte-monnaie de sa poche intérieure, sans préciser, évidemment, que le billet avec lequel il comptait payer avait été dérobé à son dernier amant en date.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans votre sac ?

La voix interrompit ses pensées, et il dut se concentrer quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle parlait du sac au logo de sa librairie posé à ses pied. Il agrippa les lanières et le posa sur la table avant d'en sortir un recueil d'Arthur Rimbaud, _Fight Club_ de Chuck Palahniuk _,_ et un exemplaire du _Journal de Mickey_. Harold leva un sourcil amusé.

— Mon patron me laisse prendre des bouquins gratuitement, quelques fois. C'est un type cool, Nord.

— Et vous avez choisi ceux-là parce que... ?

Jack posa son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les pieds sous la table, en prenant attention à ne pas abimer ses nouvelles Doc Martens ; il avait bossé des semaines pour pouvoir les acheter, et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elles tombent en lambeaux comme les autres.

— Rimbaud est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Il a réussi à résumer en une dizaine d'années seulement l'évolution de la poésie française sur plus d'un siècle. Quant à _Fight Club_ , il est encore plus violent que le film. Vachement intéressant.

— Et le _Journal de Mickey_ ?

— Ah, ça, c'est parce que personne ne surpasse Mickey.

— Pas même Rimbaud ?

— Pas même Rimbaud.

Harold se cala lui-aussi contre le dossier de sa chaise, et but une dernière gorgée de son café avant de reposer la tasse vide sur la table.

— Vous êtes étrange, fit il remarquer alors que Jack rangeait ses livres — Si l'on peut appeler le _Journal de Mickey_ un livre — dans son sac.

— C'est ce que la plupart des gens pensent.

— Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

— Pour certains, ça l'est.

Il regarda sa montre, se leva et s'étira.

— Bon, Sherlock...

— Harold.

— Harold. Ce n'est pas que votre incroyable présence m'ennuie, mais mon autre job commence bientôt, je dois vous laisser.

— Votre autre job ?

— Je suis agent secret.

— Hilarant.

Puis il s'éclipsa avec un dernier clin d'oeil, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Harold. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Jack avait récupéré son porte-monnaie et n'avait rien payé du tout.

— L'enfoiré, grommela Harold en sortant sa carte de crédit.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ~

Avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que **je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews**. Je les reçois et les lis avec un grand plaisir, mais j'ai quelques problèmes avec le site et la messagerie en ce moment. Je m'excuse et espère que ce sera bientôt réparé. :)

Seconde chose : **Raven Howl** a fait un travail extraordinaire et a corrigé la fiction _entière_ en l'espace de quelques heures à peine. Merci bella, jitaime. Sincèrement, offrez lui des fleurs.

Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à dire, j'espère que ce chapitre plaira.

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Disney et Dreamworks Animation_.

* * *

C'était silencieux, chez lui. Harold n'aimait pas trop le silence. Depuis tout petit, il avait été habitué aux exclamations bruyantes de son père, à ses rires tonitruants et à ses colères explosives lorsqu'il n'obéissait pas correctement. Harold soupira en fermant la porte derrière lui. De longs rayons de lune s'étiraient sur le parquet vieilli de son appartement, et il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans ce loft trop grand pour lui.

Il déposa ses clés sur le bec d'un petit hippocampe en terre cuite rapporté du sud de la France — une horreur, mais Astrid avait insisté pour le ramener — puis lança son bras en arrière pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

Une fois que tout fut éclairé, il s'avança vers le réfrigérateur pour se servir un verre d'eau. Son portable vibra dans sa poche, mais il l'ignora : à cette heure, il n'y avait que le bureau pour l'appeler. Qu'ils se débrouillent seuls, il n'était pas d'humeur à faire des heures supplémentaires.

Il était adossé au réfrigérateur, sirotant son verre, lorsqu'il aperçut le post-it jaune fluo collé au milieu du bar américain. Il s'approcha et le décrocha.

 _Je rentre dans huit jours._

 _A._

Harold soupira une nouvelle fois. Astrid et lui avait pris l'habitude de partir pour quelques jours, sans rien dire à l'autre, juste en collant un post-it dans la cuisine. Quelques fois, ils ne s'en donnaient même pas la peine. Ils partaient, peu concernés par l'idée que l'autre s'inquiète. Harold s'était déjà surpris plusieurs fois à ne se rendre compte de l'absence d'Astrid que quelques jours après son départ, lorsqu'elle ne répondait plus à l'appel lorsqu'il avait besoin d'elle.

C'était une sale habitude qu'ils avaient prise : Astrid aimait plus que tout la liberté, Harold l'avait suivie. Quelques fois, il se demandait si leur relation était vraiment saine, si un vrai couple fonctionnait comme cela, puis il se raisonnait en se disant que, de toute façon, il s'en moquait un peu. Les vraies relations, ce n'était pas pour lui. Lui, c'était le petit gringalet au fond de la classe, perdu dans son monde de dragons et autres joyeusetés, que les autres s'amusaient à rabaisser sans cesse.

Et voilà qu'Astrid était repartie pour une semaine. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle avait bien pu se rendre, ni même avec qui ; il n'avait pas le souvenir qu'elle lui ait parlé de ce projet dernièrement. Et puis, huit jours, c'était long, elle aurait pu se rendre n'importe où. La plupart du temps, Harold s'absentait un jour ou deux, et se réfugiait chez son père, ou encore chez son collègue Aster. Il n'avait quitté le loft pour une semaine qu'une seule fois, lorsque son père avait décidé de l'emmener en Europe du nord rencontrer un peu la famille. Cela n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir pour Harold ; il se souvenait encore de son cousin Dagur qui essayait de l'emmener à la chasse à l'ours en le serrant follement dans ses bras la majeure partie du temps.

Ne songeant même pas à joindre Astrid pour en savoir un peu plus — c'était un accord tacite entre eux deux : pas de questions. Ils en parlaient d'eux-même s'ils en avaient envie —, Harold effectua machinalement ses tâches quotidiennes. Alors qu'il nourrissait Krokmou, il se surprit à penser à Jack Frost. C'était quelqu'un d'étrange, qu'il avait du mal à cerner. Quelques fois, il lui paraissait être le plus gros trou du cul que le monde ait jamais porté, et puis, d'autres fois, il s'avérait sociable au point de prendre un café avec lui en ne lui lançant aucune pique, ou presque.

Oui, avec ses cheveux teints en blancs, ses Doc Martens, son étrange passion pour les livres et son goût pour les affaires illégales, Jack Frost était quelqu'un d'intriguant. Et Harold se promit d'en savoir plus.

OoO

Jack s'avachit sur son lit, un poids pesant lentement sur ses paupières. Il posa le creux de son bras sur ses yeux en grommelant : il faudrait qu'il aille éteindre la lumière, mais l'interrupteur était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et même si celle-ci n'était pas bien grande, il lui faudrait tout de même se lever. Il tendit un bras pour attraper la petite peluche en forme d'hybride humain-oiseau multicolore. C'était un cadeau de Tooth. Elle n'aimait pas le savoir seul dans ce deux pièces miteux qui lui servait d'appartement, mais il n'avait pas de quoi se payer quelques chose d'autre pour l'instant. Ses économies, il les dépensait dans les quelques amendes qu'il payait de temps à autre. "Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire le con, Jack" avait grondé Tooth. "Tu as vingt-cinq ans, tu n'es plus un gamin."

Ses amis lui avaient proposé leur aide et de l'argent, évidemment, mais il avait refusé. "Vous voulez me faire la charité ? Et puis quoi encore ?" avait-il grogné avant de se détourner lorsqu'il avait entendu Tooth et Sab soupirer. Tooth était venue dans son appartement quelques jours après sa déclaration, et lui avait tendu sa peluche. C'était elle qui l'avait faite, lui avait-elle confié, et même si le jouet n'était pas parfait, Jack en avait été extrêment touché. Puis Tooth était partie en lui disant qu'il sera un peu moins seul comme ça, la peluche s'appelle Bébé Fée, on se voit bientôt, ma porte t'est toujours ouverte. A plus.

Ainsi donc, Jack prit Bébé Fée et l'envoya balader à l'autre bout de la pièce, une once de remord au fond du coeur, mais, hé, c'était une peluche, après tout, elle ne risquait rien. Lorsqu'elle toucha l'interrupteur et que le noir se fit, Jack se félicita mentalement et se promit d'aller récupérer Bébé Fée dès qu'il se réveillerait.

Le poids pesa de plus en plus sur ses paupières, et il sombra dans le sommeil.

Il fut réveillé trois heures plus tard par la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone. En pestant, Jack sortit un bras de sa couette avant de plaquer ledit téléphone contre son oreille.

— Quoi ? gueula-t-il, le cerveau encore embué par le sommeil.

— _Jack Frost ?_

— Putain, il est six heures du matin ! On ne vous a pas appris la politesse chez vous ?

— _Excusez-moi, je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure._

— Z'êtes qui ?

Jack avait la langue pâteuse.

— _Harold Haddock._

— Comment est-ce que vous avez eu mon numéro ?

— _Secret professionnel._

— Vous êtes hilarant, Sherlock. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

A cet instant, Jack maudissait les Haddock sur sept générations, priant juste pour qu'on le laisse pioncer tranquillement — il avait besoin de ses heures de sommeil, bordel !

— _Ce soir, six heures, au même café qu'il y a quelques jours, vous êtes d'accord ?_

— D'accord. Maintenant, laissez moi dormir, putain.

Il y eu un rire, puis l'appel fut coupé, et Jack replongea doucement dans le sommeil.

OoO

Jack éteignait les lumières de la librairie lorsque le tintement de la porte d'entrée retentit.

— Désolé, on ferme, fit Jack sans même adresser un regard au client.

— Oh, je ne viens rien acheter.

— Alors qu'est-ce que vous... Mais vous ne bossez jamais, chez vous, ou quoi ?

Harold haussa les épaules sans prêter attention à sa remarque.

— Je viens vous chercher, et m'assurer que vous ne m'avez pas oublié.

— Je devrais me souvenir de quelque chose en rapport avec vous ?

Harold sourit, dévoilant deux incisives un peu trop larges.

— Vous, moi, café de l'angle, à six heures.

Jack le regarda sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes, puis son cerveau parvint à assembler deux et deux.

— Alors ce n'était pas un cauchemar, gémit-il. On n'a pas idée de profiter des honnêtes gens lorsqu'ils sont en plein sommeil.

— Arrêtez de râler, et on y va.

— Ça fait partit de mon charme, sourit Jack en se lêchant les lèvres.

Harold haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie, en tendant l'oreille pour s'assurer que Jack le suivait bien. Ce dernier traînait des pieds, Harold entendait le son de ses semelles frottant sur le bois, mais au moins, il lui avait emboîté le pas.

Ils longèrent la rue sans échanger aucune parole, mais Jack s'était avancé jusqu'à se trouver au niveau de ses épaules, et le détaillait attentivement des yeux. Harold n'était pas sûr d'aimer cela, mais pendant ce temps, Jack ne le critiquait pas, alors ça lui allait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, au cours desquelles Harold avait salué une de ses connaissances d'un signe lointain de la main, ils s'installèrent enfin à la table où ils s'étaient vus quelques jours plus tôt. Cette fois, Jack n'avait pas de livre avec lui.

— Vous en êtes où, dans votre lecture du _Journal de Mickey_ ? s'enquit Harold en déposant sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise et en posant ses coudes sur le bord de la table.

Jack haussa les épaules.

— Je ne l'ai pas commencé. J'ai préféré lire _Fight Club_ et des magazines pornos. Je garde le meilleur pour la fin, vous comprenez ?

Harold était peut-être bien un peu stupéfait par le langage et les propos de son interlocuteur, mais il trouvait cela assez agréable, au fond. A cause de son métier, les personnes avec qui il parlait faisaient toujours attention à ce qu'elles disaient, et veillaient surtout à ne pas le froisser. Il avait beau répéter qu'il était une personne comme une autre, ils n'en démordaient pas. Jack Frost se fichait complètement de l'insulter, ou encore de ne pas respecter la loi. Jack Frost se moquait des conventions, et ça faisait du bien à Harold.

— Intéressant.

— Très.

Puis le serveur arriva, et Harold commanda machinalement deux cafés avant d'être coupé par Jack.

— Un chocolat, s'il vous plait.

Le serveur repartit, et Harold fixa Jack pendant quelques secondes.

— Quoi ? fit celui-ci.

— Vous prenez un _chocolat_. Comme les femmes et les enfants.

— Je vous emmerde. Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement le café.

Harold sourit en observant Jack tripoter machinalement le cendrier métallisé en le faisant tourner à l'aide d'un doigt.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans la vie ?

— J'erre.

Harold haussa les sourcils face à cette réponse inattendue, et se demanda s'il l'avait bien comprise. Il songea un instant à faire répéter Jack, mais à cet instant, le serveur déposa leurs boissons sur la table. Jack lapa une gorgée de son chocolat.

— Vous errez ? Pour quoi faire ? balbultia Harold. Vous savez, la vie, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. On doit avoir un but pour lequel on se lève tous les matins.

— C'est ce que je cherche en errant.

Une nouvelle gorgée de chocolat.

— Et c'est productif ? demanda Harold, consterné.

Il faisait un peu froid, en cette saison, alors il entoura sa tasse de ses mains pour tenter de se réchauffer le bout des doigts.

— A long terme, non, répondit Jack en haussant les épaules. Rien n'est capable de retenir mon attention bien longtemps. Sauf peut-être les Doc Martens. Et les clopes. Oui, les Doc Martens et les clopes me font définitivement bander.

Jack arbora un air rêveur alors qu'Harold grimaçait de sa grossièreté.

— Et à court terme ?

— Ah, à court terme, c'est différent. Vous voyez, vous m'avez l'air d'être en passe de devenir mon prochain objectif.

Harold, qui avait levé sa tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres pour boire à son tour, s'étrangla avec sa gorgée. Il reposa brusquemment sa tasse, et le jus se renversa à moitié sur le bois. Jack prit tranquillement une serviette en papier pour essuyer le breuvage, sans prêter une once d'attention à Harold qui s'étouffait en toussant comme un tuberculeux.

— Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama-t-il une fois que sa toux fut calmée.

Jack rit.

— Oh, ôtez moi cet air choqué de votre visage. Je ne suis pas mal, vous êtes pas mal, pourquoi ne pas coucher ensemble ? Et puis, ça plairait à d'autres qu'à nous : regardez cette fille là-bas. Elle nous regarde en bavant depuis notre arrivée.

Harold se retourna vers le point que montrait Jack, et constata qu'il disait vrai. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui, il l'aperçut en train de lever un pouce en direction de la jeune fille avec un clin d'oeil. Le brun attrapa sa main et la baissa, la plaquant sur la table avec la sienne.

— Non mais ça ne va pas ? Et, puis, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

— Vraiment ?

Jack but une autre gorgée de son chocolat en lorgnant d'un air satisfait la tasse maintenant vide d'Harold.

— Bien sur que non. Il faut apprendre à se connaître, que nous ayons des affinités, et que...

— Mais nous avons pleins d'affinités : regarde, nous aimons lire tous les deux.

Harold arqua un sourcil.

— Tiens donc, on passe au tutoiement, maintenant ? Et puis, ça ne suffit pas. Il faut plus que ça.

— Il faut bien qu'on apprenne à se connaître, non ? Le tutoiement me parait être un bon début. Et puis, tu peux toujours m'inviter chez toi, on pourra encore mieux apprendre à _se connaître_.

Harold leva les yeux au ciel devant ses insinuations.

— Parce que vous... tu viendrais ?

— Bien sûr, tant que tu me laisses fumer ma clope. C'est devenu le plus gros inconvénient des espaces publiques, ça, l'interdiction de fumer. Et ces enfoirés laissent quand même des cendriers pour nous tenter.

Harold ne répondit rien. Il estimait cette loi plutôt normale, à vrai dire. Et puis, la cigarette, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Jack finit sa tasse, puis la reposa sur la table avant de se lever.

— Je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Je dois aller bosser, s'excusa t-il en enfilant son manteau.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne m'avais pas répondu la dernière fois.

— Je te le dirai quand tu m'inviteras chez toi. A bientôt.

Il avait déjà traversé la moitié du café lorsque l'on hurla son nom.

— _Frost !_

Il soupira et fit demi-tour.

— Quoi, encore ?

— Tu paies, répondit Harold avec un grand sourire.

Avec un grognement rageur, Jack sortit un billet de son porte-monnaie.

— Tu me rendras la monnaie la prochaine fois, conclut-il avant de s'en aller, pour de bon cette fois.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ~

Merci à tous d'avoir commenté, mis en follow en encore en favoris, je vous aime.

Merci également à **Raven Howl** pour la correction (oui, je vais le répéter à chaque chapitre 8D)

Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça plaise !

PS : je suis _nulle_ pour le découpage des chapitres. Pardon.

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Disney et Dreamworks Animation._

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement d'Harold, Jack poussa un sifflement admiratif.

— Dis donc, fit-il. Tu es si bien payé, Sherlock ?

Harold se retint de pousser un soupir : les réflexions de Jack à propos de son métier commençaient légèrement à l'énerver. A la place, il se décalla pour que Jack puisse s'avancer. Nouveau sifflement admiratif.

— Putain de merde — il jeta un coup d'oeil à gauche —, ta cuisine doit faire la taille de ma piaule.

Il s'avança et jeta sa veste sur le canapé avant de faire un petit tour du propriétaire. Harold leva les yeux aux ciel devant son impolitesse et le regarda du coin de l'oeil fureter à droite et à gauche en commentant quelques fois à voix basse. Lorsqu'il entendit un juron étouffé, il se précipita vers son bureau d'où provenait la voix de Jack. Il le retrouva planté devant le vivarium de Krokmou, la mâchoire tombante.

— Un python ? Tu as un _python_ dans ton bureau ?

Harold ricana face à son air béat et remonta légèrement sa mâchoire à l'aide de sa main gauche.

— Ferme la bouche, ça te donne l'air encore plus stupide que d'habitude.

Jack ne lui prêta même pas attention et pointa le serpent du doigt.

— Ce n'est pas illégal ?

— La loi, c'est moi. Il s'appelle Krokmou.

Les épaules de Jack furent secouées par un rire convulsif.

— Krokmou ? Tu as appelé ton serpent Krokmou ?

Harold avait la douce impression que Jack se foutait de sa gueule.

— Il avale tout rond, se justifia-t-il.

Jack tapota la vitre, essayant d'attirer l'attention du reptile, l'air soudainement très intéressé.

— Oh, il va me plaire dans ce cas. Dis, tu ne veux pas apprendre tes talents à ton maître ?

— Tu me répugnes. Une bière ?

Jack hocha la tête et le suivit hors de la pièce, en fourrant au passage dans sa poche un stylo-plume qui traînait sur l'une des étagères.

— Dis, ton python, il ne lui arrive pas de se barrer ? demanda-t-il alors qu'Harold sortait leurs bières du réfrigérateur.

— Si, quelques fois. Il m'est déjà arrivé de le retrouver dans mon lit le matin. Je lui ai interdit, mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, répondit-t-il à moitié caché derrière la porte métallisée. Reptile imbécile, ajouta-t-il.

Il sortit avec deux cannettes dans les mains lorsqu'il aperçut Jack sortir son paquet de Marlboro de son sac.

— Ah non ! protesta-t-il. Pas à l'intérieur.

Jack le dévisagea, le briquet à quelques centimètres de la cigarette.

— Et notre marché ?

— _Tu_ as insisté pour venir.

Avec un grognement protestataire, Jack se retourna pour aller enfoncer son paquet et son briquet dans la poche de son manteau.

— Elle a intérêt à être bonne ta bière, prévint-il en s'affalant sur les coussins.

Harold le rejoignit et s'installa un peu plus dignement sur un fauteuil.

— Bon, articula Jack en se redressant pour agripper la canette. Dis moi comment tu arrives à te payer un loft de cette taille. Tu vends au Noir ?

— Mon père.

Harold était gêné : il n'aimait pas particulièrement parler de ça. Ça le rendait honteux et coupable. Il contempla sa canette comme si celle-ci était soudainement devenue très intéressante.

— Ton père vend au Noir ? demanda Jack.

Cette idée était si farfelue, même pour Jack Frost, qu'Harold eut envie de pouffer de rire. A la place, il fit mine de regarder ailleurs d'un air très inspiré.

— Mon père est directeur d'une grosse entreprise, tu te souviens ?

— Tu te fais entretenir par ton père ?

Harold enfouit une main dans son visage en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, articula-t-il finalement. Il m'a offert cet appartement — _à ce stade, je n'appelle plus ça un appartement, marmonna Jack_ — pour mes vingt ans. J'ai essayé de protester, mais tu ne connais pas mon père : aussi têtu qu'un dragon.

— Ah, fit Jack, héberlué.

— Et toi, ta famille ? enchaîna Harold, essayant le plus possible de détourner le sujet.

Jack haussa les épaules.

— Je n'en ai pas.

— Tout le monde a une famille, même sans lien de sang.

— Eh bien, pas moi.

Harold était intrigué. Il aurait voulu poser des centaines de questions, afin de dissiper le mystère que représentait Jack Frost mais, à son ton définitif, le jeune homme n'avait de toute évidence pas envie d'en parler. Harold n'insista pas.

— Dis moi quelque chose sur toi, reprit Jack.

— J'ai vingt-six ans.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel.

— Quelque chose de _personnel_.

Harold prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui raconter.

— Ma mère est partie quand je n'étais qu'un bébé. On ne l'a toujours pas retrouvée. Pas de mot, pas d'appel, rien.

— Désolé.

— Ce n'est rien. A ton tour.

Jack but une gorgée de sa bière avant de répondre : il aimait bien créer du suspense. Et puis, le brun le faisait rire à être suspendu à ses lèvres, buvant chaque parole qu'il pouvait sortir.

— Je suis cleptomane.

— C'est pour ça, les sachets de sucre et le cendrier ?

— Et mes mitaines — _il les désigna dans sa poche_ —, et mes pin's — _il les désigna accrochés à son sac_ — et, oh, je t'ai sûrement piqué un truc également. Il faudra vérifier quand je partirai.

Jack n'avait pas l'air gêné le moins du monde.

— Rassure-toi, Sherlock, ça ne marche pratiquement que pour des trucs sans valeurs. Sauf pour mes Doc Martens rouge, mais là, je crois que ça tient plus du vol que de la cleptomanie.

Harold s'apprétait à répondre lorsque Jack l'interrompit.

— Et si tu essayes de me traîner jusqu'au commissariat pour ça, je te promets que je plaiderai l'excuse de la maladie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, le soir, après nos rendez-vous ?

— Nos _rendez-vous_ ? releva Jack.

— Tu me comprends, éluda Harold d'un geste de la main.

Jack rit, et se leva. Harold haussa un sourcil interrogateur, puis haussa finalement les épaules ; Jack Frost était quelqu'un d'incompréhensible. Après s'être étiré et avoir lâché un commentaire malheureux sur la qualité du canapé, il se mit à nouveau à faire le tour de la pièce à vivre qui comprenait, entre autres, la cuisine, la salle à manger, l'entrée et le salon. Harold n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait être cloisonné, et son père l'avait bien compris lorsqu'il était descendu par la fenêtre après avoir été consigné dans sa chambre à ses huit ans.

— Je suis serveur dans un bar, annonça Jack en attrapant une pile de papier pastel qui traînait sur une table — Harold aimait dessiner de temps à autre.

— Quel genre de bar ?

— Un bar tout à fait classique, Sherlock. Je travaille de dix-neuf heures à deux heures.

— Et tu travailles à la librairie la journée. Quand est-ce que tu dors ?

Le brun le suivait des yeux en vérifiant qu'il ne s'empare de rien. Il n'y connaissait rien en cleptomanie et mieux valait être prudent. Jack lui adressa un clin d'oeil en se passant la langue sur les lèvres, et Harold se fit la réflexion que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas forcément lui plaire.

— Qui te parle de dormir ? Je préfère passer mes nuits à faire d'autres choses plus _intéressantes..._

Harold lui retourna un regard sceptique.

— Plus sérieusement, je ne travaille pas tous les soirs. Je récupère lors des mes congés. Bon, assez parler, passons aux choses _réellement_ intéressantes.

Il reposa brusquemment le petit chat en terre cuite qu'il tenait depuis quelques secondes, et se dirigea droit vers Harold, avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu...

Le cri alarmé d'Harold fut recueilli sur les lèvres de Jack. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lorsqu'il caressa distraitement son cou de son pouce, ce fut le moment que choisit Harold pour écarquiller de grands yeux.

Jack était occupé à détendre Harold avec sa langue pour qu'il accepte d'ouvrir les lèvres lorsqu'il fut écarté violemment par deux mains.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? cracha Harold en fronçant les sourcils.

— Il me semblait que c'était plutôt clair. Et puis, tu n'avais pas l'air particulièrement contre lorsque j'en parlais. Un peu réticent, mais...

— Evidemment que je suis contre ! Je ne suis pas gay.

Jack haussa les épaules en se remettant sur ses pieds.

— Et alors ? Moi non plus. On s'amuse, c'est tout.

Harold grommela quelque chose que Jack ne comprit pas et se passa une main sur le visage, alors le garçon aux cheveux blancs considéra que c'était le bon moment pour finir sa bière. Il la sirota en silence quelques secondes qui s'étirèrent en minutes.

— Qui est Astrid ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut clair qu'Harold ne prendrait pas la parole.

Celui-ci releva la tête et planta ses yeux verts dans son regard.

— Quoi ? hésita-t-il, pas bien sûr d'avoir entendu.

— Astrid. Son nom est écrit en rouge sur ton calendrier, là-bas.

Il le pointa du doigt et Harold constata qu'effectivement, il avait bien marqué son nom à la date de son retour. Souligné de plusieurs traits.

Il ne répondit rien, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Il lui semblait bien qu'ils étaient un couple, mais un couple se comportait-il comme ils le faisaient ? Peut-être étaient-ils ensemble seulement pour les convenances : Harold avait refusé de reprendre la tête de la société de son père. Il lui devait bien ça : gentiment épouser la femme parfaite.

— C'est ta fiancée ? questionna Jack.

Harold soupira.

— C'est compliqué.

— En quoi ?

Il ne répondit rien, parce qu'il ne savait pas où débuter, ni s'il devait en parler à Jack : après tout, cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'ils se connaissaient, alors, il ne comprendrait pas. Harold pensa ironiquement que ça ne faisait rien à vrai dire, parce que lui-même ne comprenait pas grand chose au personnage de Jack Frost.

— Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois qu'on ne s'aime pas vraiment, Astrid et moi. On ne se voit pas beaucoup en fait.

— En tout cas, tu ne l'aimes pas suffisamment pour te retenir de sortir quelques fois avec moi, mais assez pour qu'on ne couche pas ensemble.

— On ne sort _pas_ ensemble quelques fois.

— A d'autres. Tu es venu me _chercher_ plusieurs fois pour m'emmener boire un verre. Bon Dieu, tu as même appelé ça des _rendez-vous_ il y a quelques minutes.

Harold secoua la tête, alors Jack soupira en s'emparant de sa veste.

— Comme je l'avais dit : une vie bien rangée. Bon, écoute, je crois que je ferais mieux de m'en aller. Si tu veux t'amuser, tu sais où me trouver. Mais à ce que j'ai compris, ton Astrid, elle ne te rend pas heureux.

OoO

— Salut.

— Oh, ôte moi ce sale sourire de ton visage, Frost. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour que tu te foutes de moi.

— Oh vraiment, et pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ?

Le rictus ironique de Jack Frost fut cueilli sur les lèvres d'Harold et il chercha à tâton la porte derrière lui avant de la claquer lentement. Les mains d'Harold fouragèrent dans ses cheveux — par ailleurs, ses racines reprenaient leur couleur naturelle, il faudra qu'il se les teigne de nouveau prochainement — alors il passa les siennes autour de sa taille. Il embrassa Harold encore quelques secondes avant de se reculer et de ricaner.

— Où sont passées tes bonnes valeurs, Sherlock ?

— Ta gueule, répondit vulgairement Harold — ça ne lui allait pas : être vulgaire, c'était le job de Jack. Viens, et par pitié, tais toi.

Le commentaire sarcatisque de Jack mourut dans sa gorge et il suivit Harold.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là :)


	4. Chapter 4

Heyah ~

Bla bla bla, merci, bla bla bla, **Ravie** , bla bla bla, tu connais le refrain. Oh, et allez jeter un coup d'oeil à sa fiction _Autour d'une table_ , qui est adorable. Harold est papa, quoi.

Sinon, retour à cette fiction-ci : enjoy, have fun. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Disney et Dreamworks Animation._

* * *

 _Toc, toc._

La tête de Raiponce passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

— Harold ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'apercevant. Tu...

— J'ai trompé Astrid.

Raiponce poussa un soupir et ouvrit grand sa porte.

— Entre. Je vais faire du thé.

Il la suivit, ferma la porte derrière lui, et posa son manteau sur une chaise avant de s'y asseoir.

— Je... commença-t-il.

— Attends, l'interrompit Raiponce en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper deux tasses dans un placard. Flynn !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Flynn arriva les bras chargés.

— Oui ? J'étais justement en train de... Oh, salut, Harold.

— Salut, Flynn. Salut, Rosie.

Flynn serra le poupon dans ses bras qui essayait d'attraper quelques mêches de cheveux entre ses petits doigts. Primrose n'avait que quelques mois mais semblait particulièrement vive. Elle avait été nommée ainsi d'après la mère de Raiponce **(1)** ,que sa fille avait retrouvée il y a quelques années seulement. Raiponce avait été élevée par sa tante, Gothel, ses parents étant trop jeunes pour s'en occuper à sa naissance.

— Flynn, mon coeur, tu pourrais aller m'acheter une boîte d'estompes? Je n'en ai plus.

— Mais on est dimanche, les magasins sont fermés...

Raiponce arqua un sourcil alors Flynn leva les yeux au ciel. Il grommela quelque chose entre ses dents avant de poser doucement sa fille dans les bras d'Harold.

— Bon, très bien, j'ai compris, fit-il en enfilant sa veste. Je vous laisse.

Il enfila des gants, entoura son cou d'une écharpe de laine tricotée par Raiponce — il y avait un petit soleil jaune cousu sur les mailles — et sortit de l'appartement. Harold caressa gentiment les joues de la fillette alors que Raiponce mettait la théière sur le feu en fredonnant une chanson à propos de la vraie vie, de couleurs manquantes et de chevelure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse fumante se tenait devant lui et Primrose était assise sur les genoux de sa mère, un biberon dans la bouche.

— Très bien, je t'écoute, fit Raiponce.

Harold se ratatina sur sa chaise et entoura la tasse de ses mains.

— J'ai trompé Astrid.

— Oui, tu l'as déjà dit. Ce qu'il manque, c'est : avec qui, quand, pourquoi ?

— Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup...

A cet instant, il y eut un petit cri de joie.

— Rosie, non ! gronda Raiponce en voyant sa fille tenter d'attraper la tasse. Ne touche pas. C'est chaud.

Elle attrapa la petite main et la replaça sagement près de son corps avant de se reconcentrer sur Harold.

— C'était hier soir, fit piteusement Harold. Je n'aurais pas dû, je le sais, mais Astrid et moi... Et puis, il était là, à...

— Il ? releva Raiponce en buvant une gorgée de thé.

Les épaules d'Harold s'affaissèrent encore plus, si tant est que cela était possible.

— Oh, Punzie, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Astrid et moi, ça commençait à faire un bail...

— Harold, tu sais autant que moi que votre couple ne durera pas éternellement. Je ne me rappelle même plus de la dernière fois où je vous ai vus ensemble. Je n'arrête pas de te répéter qu'il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un que tu aimes _vraiment._ C'est bien que...

— Non, non, non, je t'arrête, fit Harold en levant les mains. Jack et moi, ce n'est rien. On s'amuse, c'est tout. Il faudrait être fou pour sortir avec quelqu'un comme Jack Frost, ajouta-t-il, penseur.

Rose babilla joyeusement et Harold était bien content qu'elle soit trop jeune pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. La tête encombrée, il se leva et fit les cent pas dans l'appartement, le bois clair craquant sous ses pieds.

— Harold, soupira Raiponce. Astrid et toi, c'est...

— Astrid et moi, c'est normal. C'est conforme à la société.

Raiponce rit doucement alors Harold la fusilla du regard.

— "Conforme à la société" ? le reprit-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et puis, d'aussi loin que je te connaisse, tu as toujours été à part dans la société.

— Sympa. Merci de le confirmer.

Il s'approcha d'elle et prit Rose dans ses bras. La petite tapa joyeusement des mains en le fixant de ses grands yeux bruns.

— Viens donc avec moi, Rosie. Éloignons nous de ta méchante mère.

Raiponce leva les yeux au ciel mais laissa tout de même Harold s'emparer de sa fille. Elle profita de son absence sur ses genoux pour finir son thé en quelques gorgées.

— Très sérieusement, je pense qu'Astrid et toi n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble. Alors amuse-toi, sois heureux et envoie le monde au diable.

OoO

— J'ai une question.

— Oh, non.

— Est-ce que c'est normal ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu n'es pas censé partir ? Les confidences sur l'oreiller, ce genre de choses, ce n'est pas pour les couples ?

— On s'en fout.

— D'accord.

A ces derniers mots, Harold se pencha par dessus son lit pour attraper le bas de son pyjama qui trainait sur le plancher depuis le matin. Il essaya de l'enfiler le plus discrètement possible, chose qui se révéla hardue lorsqu'il en vint à se tortiller dans tous les sens sur le matelas.

— Moins sexy, tu meurs, fit la voix moqueuse de Jack dans son dos.

— Tais-toi. Parle moi de toi.

A ses côtés, il sentit Jack rouler sur son dos et passer ses mains sous sa tête.

— Il n'y a rien de vraiment intéressant à dire sur moi. Je peux fumer une clope ?

— Non. Raconte-moi pourquoi tu te teins les cheveux en blanc.

— Va mourir. Parce que c'est la couleur de l'hiver.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça ? Il ne se sentait pas le droit d'en demander plus : Jack n'avait manifestement pas envie de parler de lui. Alors Harold détourna la conversation.

— Astrid et moi, ça ne va plus, je crois.

— Tu m'as pris pour ton psychologue ?

Harold soupira, secoua la tête et se tourna vers lui, le coude planté dans le matelas et le menton dans sa main. Les rayons de la lune filtraient à travers les volets à demi clos et s'étiraient sur la peau pâle de Jack. Harold eut envie de les caresser du bout des doigts.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu sois si peu sérieux ? La plupart du temps, tu te comportes comme un enfant.

Jack fit mine de réfléchir.

— Être sérieux, c'est un job pour les gens comme toi : un emploi stable, un abri stable, un couple stable. Moi, je n'ai rien de tout ça : je vais où la vie me mène, même si ce n'est pas là où je m'y attends. Dans ton lit, par exemple.

Il conclut sa tirade en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Harold prit une expression exaspérée en se laissant brusquemment retomber sur le matelas.

— Oh, ne prend pas cet air là, reprit Jack en se redressant et s'allongeant au-dessus d'Harold, ses mains de chaque côté de ses épaules. Après tout, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement : Harold fut tenté de le repousser un instant, et puis passa ses bras sur son dos pour l'attirer un peu plus près.

OoO

— Harold ?

— Oui ?

— Tu plaisantais quand tu disais avoir retrouvé ta bestiole écailleuse dans ton lit un matin, n'est-ce pas ?

— Qui sait ?

OoO

— Salut !

— Oh. Salut.

Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir de si bonne heure : il ne devait partir travailler que dans une heure. Astrid était affairée à la cuisine, et le bruit de verres s'entrechoquant avait réveillé Harold. Il frotta un instant ses yeux endormis avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets près du bar. Un verre de jus d'orange glissa jusqu'à lui et il remercia Astrid du regard.

— Alors, tu as passé une bonne semaine ? Rien de grave n'est arrivé ?

Un long frisson parcourut son dos. Il se sentait à la fois honteux et mal à l'aise. Il baissa le regard.

— Tout va bien, répondit-il.

C'était lâche et il le savait, mais il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de courage. C'était plutôt l'une des qualités d'Astrid.

— Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

Astrid haussa les épaules en allumant les plaques à induction.

— Pas tellement. Une trentaine de minutes. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Une quinzaine de minutes passèrent au cours desquelles ils déjeunèrent, Astrid racontant vaguement son voyage d'affaire à Berlin et la façon dont elle avait décroché le contrat. Harold hochait la tête en faisant mine d'être très intéressé lorsqu'Astrid se leva en décrétant qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller ranger ses affaires. Elle s'empara de sa valise et la fit rouler jusqu'à la chambre. Harold trottina derrière elle.

Les volets étaient encore fermés, et le lit défait. Harold avait changé les draps la veille, bouffé par la culpabilité. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et alla aider Astrid.

— Tiens, tu t'es acheté un nouveau livre ? Il est bien ? entendit-il alors qu'il était occupé à remettre une chemise sur un ceintre.

Il se retourna pour voir Astrid pointer du menton _L'Adieu aux armes_. Sa bouche s'assècha.

— Pas mal, se força-t-il à répondre, reprenant sans même s'en rendre compte les mots de Jack.

— Alors je te l'emprunterai.

— Génial.

OoO

— C'est horrible Raiponce, se lamenta-t-il en s'asseyant sur le banc à côté de la blonde.

Un bonnet vissé sur la tête jusqu'aux oreilles, Raiponce se penchait distraitement sur la poussette de sa fille pour réajuster son manteau.

— Bien sûr que non.

— Tu n'étais pas là. J'étais horriblement gêné et coupable, et elle était là, souriante, sans se douter de rien... Bon sang, elle m'a même servi un verre de jus d'orange !

Raiponce lui adressa un regard sceptique avant de soupirer et de murmurer quelques paroles à Rose qu'Harold ne comprit pas. Il esquissa une mimique exaspérée : Raiponce n'était manifestement pas d'humeur à l'écouter se plaindre et à le soutenir. Cela se confirma lorsqu'elle lui fourra un petit carton d'invitation froisé dans les mains.

— Tu viendras, samedi ? demande-t-elle.

Raiponce travaillait dans l'art. Elle organisait des vernissages et des expositions. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, on avait accepté de l'exposer elle aussi. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Raiponce avait débarqué dans son appartement en sautillant, avec à la main une des affiches qui avaient été imprimées un peu plus tôt. Elle lui avait montré son nom parmi les quelques artistes exposés, et ils avaient célébré la nouvelle autour d'une bouteille de whisky.

— Bien sûr que je viendrai, rétorqua-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Ne crois pas t'en tirer sans moi à tes côtés.

Raiponce sourit, puis commença à babiller sur Flynn, l'assurance, les caméléons et la cuisinière qu'il faudrait qu'ils changent.

OoO

Il y avait du monde : l'exposition avait du succès. Du coin de l'oeil, Harold aperçut Raiponce, une coupe de champagne à la main, discuter avec un homme moustachu. Elle avait les sourcils froncés d'une personne sérieuse et montrait différents détails d'un de ses tableaux du doigt. Harold sourit ; heureux pour elle.

A ses côtés, Astrid observait d'un oeil critique les petites sculptures de sable en forme de raies entreposées ça et là sur des petits promontoires. Son interêt s'estompa cependant bien vite.

— Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire, lui souffla-t-elle. Je te ramène quelque chose ?

Il secoua la tête et Astrid s'éclipsa parmi la foule. Il en profita pour se diriger à l'endroit où étaient exposées les peintures de Raiponce et se posta devant l'une d'elles représentant une myriade de lanternes s'élevant dans la nuit. Il aimait bien celle-là.

— Salut !

Il se retourna.

— Oh, bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Jack haussa les épaules, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son long manteau noir.

— Un de mes amis, Sab, expose. Tu as vu les petites sculptures de sable ? Rien d'extraordinaire, hein ? Enfin, il voulait que je vienne, alors me voici.

Harold déglutit. La présence de Jack ne le rassurait absolument pas.

— Mais, tu ne travailles pas ?

— Pas tous les samedis soirs, je pensais que tu le savais.

Oh, Harold ne le savait que trop bien. Il se passa une main sur le visage et sentit Jack se pencher par dessus son épaule.

— Raiponce Fitzherbert, déchiffra-t-il sur le pan de mur. Pas mal. Bien mieux que ce que fait Sab. Jamais entendu parler d'elle. Tu connais ?

A cet instant, Raiponce, à quelques mètres d'eux seulement, décida de les rejoindre.

— Harold ! Contente que tu sois là ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça te plait ?

— C'est super, Raiponce, sourit-il.

Jack fit mine de tousser.

— Oh ! Tu nous présentes, Harold ?

Il ne préférerait pas mais Raiponce le dévisageait avec ses grands yeux verts, et Jack croisa les bras avec un petit sourire, alors il n'essaya même pas de protester.

— Raiponce, Jack Frost. Jack, voici Raiponce Fitzherbert.

Jack murmura quelques politesses alors que Raiponce écarquillait doucement les yeux.

— Oh, fit-elle. _Oh_.

— Raiponce, tais-toi, je t'en prie, grogna Harold entre ses dents.

Elle fit mine de fermer sa bouche avec deux de ses doigts, puis s'éloigna en apercevant Flynn lui faisant signe. Jack la suivit du regard. Elle était bizarre, avec ses cheveux blonds trop longs et son air constamment émerveillé. Il décréta qu'il l'aimait bien.

En face de lui, Harold regardait constamment à droite et à gauche et Jack le voyait jouer avec ses doigts nerveusement.

— Ça faisait longtemps.

— Une semaine, ce n'est pas long, soupira Harold en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Tu me payes un café ?

— Jack, je crois que je ferais mieux de...

A cet instant, une blonde aux cheveux natés arriva, une coupe de champagne à la main.

— Un vrai parcours pour accéder à cette coupe, fit elle. Tout le monde s'amoncèle près des... Oh, bonjour, je suis Astrid Hofferson. Vous êtes ?

Astrid tendit la main à Jack qui s'empressa de la serrer.

— La vache, grimaça-t-il en récupérant sa main et en faisant jouer ses doigts. Vous m'avez presque broyé les métacarpes. Je suis Jack Frost.

Harold se retint de rire légèrement parce que Jack avait raison : Astrid avait de la poigne. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

— Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Harold ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.

Jack le fixa droit dans les yeux, et Harold se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

— Oh, pourtant nous...

— Nous sommes bons amis, reprit Harold. Astrid, tu devrais aller jeter un coup d'oeil au travail de Raiponce, c'est incroyable.

Il la prit par les épaules et l'amena d'autorité près dudit travail, fusillant Jack du regard au passage. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, puis se détourna avant de se fondre dans la masse.

— Dis donc, murmura Astrid. Il n'est pas très poli, ton ami.

— Non, effectivement.

— Il est étrange.

Harold haussa les épaules, parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

* * *

 **(1)** J'ai lu quelque part (paye ta source en bois) que la mère de Raiponce se prénommait Primrose. Sur wikia, il me semble. Sais plus. C'est n'est sûrement pas vrai, évidemment, mais je nomme mes personnages comme je veux, namého.

Apparition de nouveaux personnages, il était temps. J'ai essayé de rendre Astrid aussi sympathique que possible parce que j'aime bien le personnage (et le mot "personnage" était présent bien trop de fois lors de ces dernières lignes), vraiment. Alors voilà, un peu de clémence, par Toutatis !

See ya, guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour !

Tout va comme vous voulez ? (Oui, je prends soin de mes lecteurs, même si ils ne sont pas nombreux. Ça instaure une ambiance cosy. Vous pouvez nous rejoindre si vous voulez, on mangera des gâteaux et on boira des chocolats chauds, car les chocolats chauds, c'est merveilleux)

Sinon, pour en finir avec cette parenthèse beaucoup trop longue, on en est déjà à la moitié de la fiction. Ça passe, dis donc.

Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks Animation et Disney._

* * *

Ils se croisèrent à nouveau quelques semaines plus tard, un samedi. Jack était sorti s'acheter un paquet de cigarettes lorsqu'il vit Harold, sortant manifestement de la banque. Il s'approcha.

— Sherlock, le salua-t-il d'un signe de tête.

Harold parut déconcerté un instant, mais répondit au salut.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Pour toute réponse, Jack sortit le paquet de cigarette de sa poche et l'agita devant lui avant d'en sortir une et de l'enfiler dans sa bouche.

— Evidemment, fit Harold alors qu'il sortait son briquet pour l'allumer.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est croisés ?

— Cette scène me parait étrangement familière, mais : ça ne fait qu'une semaine que l'on ne s'est pas vus, Jack. Ma vie n'a subi aucun bouleversement majeur, merci de t'en inquiéter.

Il conclut en levant les yeux au ciel alors Jack, mécontent, lui cracha sa fumée au visage.

— Jack, petit con, siffla-t-il entre deux quintes de toux.

— Allez, ce n'était qu'un peu de fumée, fais toi pousser des couilles — _Harold lui envoya son poing dans l'épaule_. Toujours avec Astrid ?

Harold sourit en le voyant frotter son épaule tout en grimaçant.

— Bien sûr. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le serais plus ?

— Eh bien, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu n'avais pas l'air si ravi d'être avec elle, et la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus _seuls_ , tu étais à genoux en train de...

— Ça va ! le coupa Harold en agitant ses mains devant sa bouche pour le faire taire. J'ai saisi l'idée. Pas besoin de détails.

Jack tira sur sa clope en retenant un ricanement.

— Jack ?

C'était une voix fluette qui avait parlé et ils se retournèrent tous deux sur une fille aux cheveux blonds remontés en un chignon désordonné, une paire de lunette rose posée sur le nez et les deux mains serrant la lanière de son sac. Elle s'approcha de quelques pas, et Jack jura entre ses dents.

— C'est bien toi ! Je me disais, aussi, ces cheveux ne peuvent appartenir qu'à toi ! Enfin, j'ai bien vu ce type l'autre jour, mais... commença-t-elle à babiller en tendant distraitement la main à Harold et en la lui serrant sans même le regarder, trop occupée à lorgner Jack. Comment vas-tu ?

— Oh, euh, je vais bien, répondit Jack , manifestement peu à l'aise.

— Super ! Je vais bien aussi, surtout que le problème de chauffage de mon appartement est réparé ; tu te souviens, je t'en avais parlé lorsque tu es venu. D'ailleurs, tu devrais repasser.

— Oh, tu sais...

— Pas tout de suite, ne t'en fais pas : ma soeur reste chez moi quelques temps, pour me rendre visite. Tu sais, c'est celle qui habite à Boston et que je ne vois que rarement. Enfin, mon appartemment est pris. Un café, ça te tente ? Je paye, si tu veux.

Harold, amusé par la gêne manifeste Jack, se retint de rire en le voyant écarquiller les yeux, soudainement alarmé.

— Non, désolé, nous — il désigna Harold — allions rentrer, et, hum...

— Oh, pas de soucis. On se voit bientôt dans ce cas. Tu as mon numéro normalement. A plus tard !

Elle s'éloigna et Jack poussa un profond soupir avant de se passer une main sur le front.

— Qui c'était ? demanda Harold.

— Mon dernier coup en date.

Harold se sentit soudainement gelé. Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches, mais ça ne changea rien.

— Je pensais que c'était moi, fit-il d'un ton neutre.

Jack secoua la tête.

— Je ne vais pas me faire moine pour toi ; et Harold fronça les sourcils. Enfin, je lui ai volé son portefeuille. Malencontrueusement, ajouta-il en voyant le regard d'Harold. Tu sais, cette histoire de cleptomanie.

A sa tête, Jack déduit qu'Harold ne le croyait pas du tout.

— J'ai de la chance qu'elle ne s'en soit pas aperçu. Ou, si c'est le cas, qu'elle n'ait pas fait le lien avec moi.

— Tu sais que je pourrais te coller une amende pour ça, pas vrai ?

Jack tira une dernière fois sur sa clope avant de la laissa tomber et de l'écraser sous son talon ; Harold l'observa faire, les sourcils froncés.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

— Oh, mais je ne plaisante pas. Avec tout ce que tu m'as déjà raconté, j'aurais de quoi te faire payer une jolie somme.

Ce fut les lèvres de Jack sur les siennes qui l'interrompit. Il avait le goût du tabac et de la fumée. Aussitôt, il le repoussa et observa rapidement autour d'eux. Heureusement, il ne vit personne qu'il connaissait, mais une femme brune esquissa une grimace, le visage rongé par une énorme paire de lunette de soleil et un téléphone greffé à l'oreille, et se détourna. Harold fut gêné un instant et fixa Jack.

— Pas en pleine rue, siffla-t-il. Tu ne vas pas bien !

— Tu disais trop de conneries. J'ai trouvé un autre usage pour ta bouche.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer lorsque Jack l'interrompit.

— Viens chez moi.

— Quoi ? Que — _Non_! Certainement pas !

— Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de te faire pousser une paire de couilles ? Tu en as envie, je le sais. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Ne réponds pas à cette question, ajouta-t-il en voyant Harold le fusiller du regard.

— ﾉcoute, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je suis avec Astrid et...

— Allez, viens.

Il sentit les doigts de Jack se nouer aux siens, puis l'argenté l'entraina derrière lui, et les protestations d'Harold moururent dans sa gorge, l'image de la jeune fille blonde agaçante en tête.

OoO

Bloqué entre la porte et le corps de Jack, Harold ne pouvait empêcher ses doigts de passer sous le pull du jeune homme et de lui caresser le dos, alors que sa tête lui hurlait d'arrêter.

Ondulant contre lui, Jack lui embrassait le cou et ça lui paraissait à la fois tellement bon et tellement mal. Ce fut lorqu'il le sentit lécher et aspirer sa peau qu'il appuya un peu sur son torse pour le déloger.

— Non, pas de marques.

Ce fut à peine si Jack l'avait entendu : il replongea sur son cou et l'embrassa à nouveau, passant les mains sous la chemise et sur les flancs d'Harold, remontant doucement jusqu'à son torse.

— Jack, arrête.

Il le poussa plus loin, cette fois, alors Jack releva la tête vers lui, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

— Je ne peux pas, j'y arrive pas...

Jack prit un air exaspéré et recula de quelques pas avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Harold s'approcha et s'allongea lui aussi. Ils restèrent tous les deux à contempler le plafond blanc avant que Jack n'agrippe son paquet de cigarettes.

— Ça pue la clope chez toi, fit remarquer Harold.

— C'est pas compliqué : mon appartement fait dix mètres carrés et il n'y a qu'une petite fenêtre.

Harold ne répondit rien. L'appartement de Jack était vide et il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace : Harold savait que Jack manquait d'argent et qu'il travaillait nuit et jour pour cela, mais il était loin d'imaginer qu'il vivait dans un endroit aussi triste et impersonnel.

Il tourna la tête sur le matelas pour observer son ami jouer distraitement avec la fumée de sa cigarette.

— DiCaprio est meilleur que toi, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire **(1)**.

Il vit Jack lever les yeux au ciel et reproduire la scène du film _Shutter Island_. Harold haussa les sourcils.

— Là, tu m'impressionnes.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Jack bouger, puis rouler au dessus de lui.

— Ecoute, fit-il. Ne pense pas à Astrid.

— Je ne...

— Pense à toi, pense à nous. Tu penses que tu peux faire ça ?

— Je vais essayer.

— Super.

Jack l'embrassa dans le cou et il ne le repoussa pas.

OoO

C'était samedi soir et Astrid avait un dîner important avec des clients français. Elle était partie une trentaine de minutes plus tôt, l'embrassant rapidement pour s'excuser de le laisser seul, et baragouinant quelques mots sur l'accent à couper au couteau des français et sur son heure très tardive de retour.

Et Harold était seul dans son bureau, assis sur sa chaise à roulettes en face du vivarium de Krokmou, à parler stupidement au serpent qui, il aurait pu le jurer, semblait cependant le comprendre, lorsque la sonnette retentit. Il se leva, se prit les pieds dans le câble d'alimentation de son ordinateur, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. A peine eut-il entrouvert la porte que Jack se précipitait à l'intérieur, soufflant dans ses mains et les frottant l'une contre l'autre.

— La vache, il caille dans ton immeuble. Il fait meilleur chez toi. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as à m'offrir ?

— Pardon ?

— A manger. Parce que non seulement j'ai froid, mais j'ai aussi les crocs. Et je suis ton invité, je te rappelle.

Harold était partagé entre l'envie de rire et celle de lever les yeux au ciel. Il finit par choisir la seconde option en le voyant s'asseoir confortablement sur l'une des chaises près du bar américain. Harold finit par avancer dans la cuisine, et sortit deux tranches de pain, du jambon et du beurre.

— Alors, comme ça, Astrid n'est pas là ce soir ? fit Jack en observant distraitement la première page du journal posé sur le comptoir.

— Non. Boulot, grommela-t-il en réponse.

— Encore bouffé par la culpabilité, Sherlock ?

Harold ne répondit pas et se contenta de faire glisser une assiette pleine jusqu'à lui.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ? fit Jack en pointant le contenu du doigt.

— Un sandwich jambon-beurre. Spécialité française. Bon appétit.

Il entendit Jack ronchonner, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. A la place, il se dirigea vers le salon.

— _Will Hunting_ , ça te va ?

— Déjà vu.

— _Into the Wild_ ?

— Déjà vu.

— _Fight Club_ ?

— Déjà vu. Tu me prends pour qui ?

— _Le Fils du Mask_ ?

— Tu te moques de moi, pas vrai ?

Harold rit, puis continua sa recherche.

— _La Liste de Schindler_?

— Tu veux nous faire déprimer ?

— _Forrest Gump_ ?

— Déjà vu. Mais je peux bien le revoir, fit-il en voyant le regard exaspéré d'Harold. C'est l'un de mes films préférés, avec _Twilight_ , ironisa-t-il.

Il se leva et s'installa sur le canapé alors qu'Harold mettait le disque dans le lecteur et s'emparait de la télécommande.

— Pas si mauvaise ta spécialité française, fit-il remarquer en finissant d'avaler son sandwich en deux bouchées.

— Merci. Maintenant, chut, ça commence, ordonna-t-il en se callant contre Jack.

OoO

— Salut.

— Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Envie d'un coup ?

— Je voudrais qu'on parle.

Jack jeta un oeil à son écran d'ordinateur : encore deux bonnes heures avant qu'il ne ferme boutique.

— Je travaille là. Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

Harold secoua la tête. Il fourra les mains dans ses poches et se balança un peu d'avant en arrière, nerveux.

— Je fais le service de nuit aujourd'hui, et je commence assez tôt.

— Oh. Et de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

Harold hésita : après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Mais si auparavant ça ne le gênait pas vraiment de ne rien savoir, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant.

— De toi. De ton passé, de ta famille, de tout.

Jack fit claquer sa langue contre son palais d'un geste agacé et se détourna vers l'ordinateur, le regard fixé sur l'écran, refusant de croiser celui d'Harold.

— Hors de question. Pas maintenant.

— Si, maintenant. Sinon, tu te défileras toujours et tu le sais. Pourtant, tu connais déjà tout de moi : j'aimerais moi aussi en savoir plus sur toi.

Jack soupira et joua machinalement avec sa souris.

— Je travaille Harold.

— Il n'y a personne, fit-il constater en englobant la boutique d'un regard.

— J'ai un nouvel arrivage à ranger, riposta Jack en pointant du doigt le carton plein derrière lui.

Harold commença à s'impatienter, ses doigts cliquetant sur le comptoir.

— ﾉcoute. Tu fais ton travail et moi je te pose des questions en même temps. Et toi, tu me réponds la _vérité_. Deal ?

Jack se mordit les lèvres avec l'air de le traiter mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux existants — et probablement d'un ou deux de son cru.

— Deal, soupira-t-il.

Il se leva et s'éloigna vers le centre de la boutique où l'attendait un chariot rempli de cartons à moitié déballés et de livres empilés les uns sur les autres. Harold le suivit.

— Alors, commença-t-il.

Sa voix était hésitante et en voyant Jack esquisser un sourire en coin, il se dit que ce n'était décidemment pas une bonne chose lorsque l'on voulait donner l'impression de maitriser une situation. Il s'éclaircit la gorge mais fut coupé par Jack.

— Quitte à me casser les pieds une bonne partie de l'après-midi, aide moi, ordonna-t-il. Passe moi les livres de cette pile au fur et à mesure.

Harold jeta un coup d'oeil à la dite pile et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de littérature jeunesse. Il prit le premier, un format poche dont la couverture représentait un chat roux, et le tendit à Jack qui le rangea avant de cocher quelques cases sur un calepin.

— Très bien. Ta famille.

— Il va falloir être plus précis.

— Tu n'as vraiment pas l'intention de faciliter cette discussion, pas vrai ?

— C'est toi qui l'a demandée.

Harold soupira et lui passa un livre à la couverture rouge où se dessinait un cadavre ensanglanté — mais qu'est-ce que ce genre de livre faisait dans la littérature jeunesse ?

— Parle moi de ta famille. Où est-ce qu'elle vit ?

— Aucune idée. J'ai été retrouvé dans une ruelle par un vieux type. Il a trouvé amusant de me donner son prénom, puis m'a refilé aux services sociaux. Ils m'ont donné une identité, et hop ! ils m'ont balancé de famille en famille, pour trouver celle qui m'accepterait totalement. Ça n'a pas très bien marché, comme tu peux le voir. Oh, attends, je te reprends plus tard.

Sans un regard, Jack les délaissa, lui et les cartons, pour se diriger vers l'entrée où une adolescente venait d'entrer. Alors qu'ils échangeaient rapidement les phrases habituelles — "Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? Vous cherchez quelque chose ?" — Harold se mit à penser à ce que venait de lui dire Jack. Aussi triste que cela puisse paraitre, ça collait au personnage. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se rendit à peine compte du regard lourd qu'il posait sur l'argenté et des sourcils froncés de la jeune fille.

* * *

 **(1)** Sérieux, il n'y a que moi qui suis hyper impressionnée par cette scène ?

Je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Mais bon, il fallait bien passer par là à un moment donné.

Je remercie toujours Raven Howl pour son travail de correction, évidemment ! (Ha ! Tu pensais que j'allais oublier, pas vrai ?)

See ya, guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Attention, vous allez avoir droit à un Behind the Scenes exclusif. Bon, pas très intéressant, je vous l'accorde, mais je fais comme je peux : j'ai eu l'idée de ce chapitre à Disneyland, quelques jours avant Noël. Voilà, vous en savez tellement plus sur moi à présent.

Maintenant, on passe à la partie émotion : merci à tous de me suivre, de me mettre en favoris ou en follow ou de me reviewer (Ravie, je t'attends au tournant mouah ah ah !)

D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour la remercier encore et encore pour sa correction.

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks Animation et Disney._

* * *

Noël était dans une semaine, et ça le faisait sacrément chier. Il n'avait toujours pas acheté ses cadeaux. Il aimait la période de Noël, vraiment. Il aimait flâner dans les rues illuminées, à écouter des enfants chanter joyeusement et à sentir l'odeur particulière des sapins et de la neige. Il aimait bien boire du chocolat chaud dans un café avec ses amis, ou encore porter l'un de ses hideux pulls de Noël rouges et blancs qu'Astrid lui achetait. Il aimait bien rapporter un sapin dans son loft et passer son samedi après midi à le décorer comme un gosse.

Mais si il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas lors de cette période, vraiment, c'était faire les magasins : les centres commerciaux étaient toujours bondés de monde et il ne savait jamais vraiment quoi acheter. Il avait bien tenté la méthode Raiponce, une fois, et offert quelques peintures comme présent, mais il n'était pas assez talentueux pour que ça soit crédible. Et il se refusait d'acheter des chocolats.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Harold ne pouvait pas y échapper éternellement, aussi avait-il demandé à Raiponce de l'accompagner ; peut-être qu'en sa compagnie, ce sera plus supportable. Astrid travaillait et ils avaient laissés Flynn garder la petite, aussi étaient-ils tranquilles tout l'après-midi. "C'est pour t'acheter tes cadeaux, mon coeur" était ce qui avait convaincu Flynn de rester après ses protestations.

— Raiponce, gémit Harold lorsqu'il se gara sur l'énorme parking devant le centre commercial.

— Je sais, on est samedi, il y a du monde, répondit la blonde en enfonçant un bonnet sur sa tête. Allez, dans quatre heures ce sera fini.

— _Quatre heures ?_

Raiponce ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et sortit de la voiture. Harold gémit et posa son front contre le volant en se lamentant sur son sort.

Ce fut la portière violemment ouverte à ses côtés et le sifflement menaçant de Raiponce qui le convainquirent de sortir de son véhicule. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment et Harold commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais aimé la foule.

A côté de lui, Raiponce se mit à fredonner _Jingle Bell Rock_ et l'entraina à sa suite à travers la foule.

Ils passèrent la première heure à flâner et à se demander quel présent ils pourraient bien acheter, puis prirent la décision de boire un café pour faire le point, et enfin se décidèrent à acheter leurs premiers présents. Pour le père d'Harold, ce fut plutôt simple ; Stoick avait une étrange passion pour les boucles de ceintures. Il acheta une petite peluche en forme de caméléon pour Rose, et une cravate pour Flynn — il ne s'était pas foulé, sur ce coup là. Raiponce et lui finirent par se séparer pour acheter le cadeau de l'autre, et après de longues hésitations, il finit par se décider pour un pull avec des motifs de rennes — Raiponce rafolait de ce genre de choses — et une paire de chaussettes — cette fille marchait pieds nus beaucoup trop souvent à son goût.

Il lui restait encore un problème à résoudre, cependant : devait-il acheter un cadeau à Jack ? Il consulta sa montre. Encore vingt minutes avant de retrouver Raiponce.

 _Ça allait l'occuper_ n'était qu'une excuse, mais il se mit tout de même en marche à la recherche d'un présent. Il ne voulait pas offrir de livre : il ne savait pas ce que Jack avait déjà lu. Il ne voulait pas non plus acheter de chocolats : trop impersonnel.

Il était temps de rejoindre Raiponce lorsqu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait dans une petite boutique reculée. Il décida que son amie pouvait bien attendre quelques minutes de plus.

OoO

Il avait eu une prime. Pour fêter ça, Raiponce l'avait trainé boire un verre dans un bar aux alentours. Astrid était avec eux, aussi, mais elle se contentait d'écouter leur conversation sans intervenir, occupée à souffler dans ses mains pour les réchauffer.

— Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on y est allés à pied ? gémit Raiponce en enfonçant un peu plus son bonnet crème sur sa tête.

— Parce qu'on habite à dix minutes du bar dans lequel _tu_ as voulu aller et que je ne gâcherais pas de l'essence pour ça, rétorqua Harold en levant les yeux au ciel.

Raiponce se mit à grommeler sous le regard amusé d'Harold et cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient enfin arrivés au _Canard Boiteux_. Un drôle de nom, s'était dit Harold, mais il savait que Raiponce aimait bien y faire un tour de temps en temps.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et ce n'était pas étonnant : il n'était que mardi soir. Raiponce les entraina vers le bar, où elle s'assit en retirant son bonnet. Astrid et Harold la suivirent.

Et puis Jack se pointa.

— Jack ! siffla Harold, et Raiponce et Astrid levèrent un sourcil étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Dubitatif, Jack fixa avec insistance le bar qui les séparait puis son tablier avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Je viens te conter fleurette, railla-t-il.

Harold se figea et il se sentit blêmir un instant. Bon Dieu, il allait finir par tuer Jack un de ces jours. Ses doigts se crispèrent machinalement alors que l'argenté le toisait du regard avec un petit sourire narquois en coin.

— Une Margarita, intervint alors Astrid, n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué le trouble de son compagnon.

Harold se détendit quelques secondes, avant d'apercevoir le regard en coin de Raiponce. Il déglutit.

— Madame Haddock sait ce qu'elle veut, à ce que je vois, chantonna Jack.

— Hofferson, rétorqua froidement Astrid — elle n'appréciait vraiment pas Jack.

Ce fut un clin d'oeil qui lui répondit, suivit d'un regard appuyé à Harold, qui avait l'air d'avoir avalé un manche à balai.

OoO

— Comment ça, tu ne fais rien ? s'exclama Raiponce.

Jack, penché sur le bar et le menton dans les mains, haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien de prévu.

Raiponce fronça les sourcils avant de se rapprocher de Jack, comme si elle allait lui raconter un secret.

— Je vais te dire, énonça-t-elle. Nous allons tous chez Harold et Astrid le trente-et-un. Tu n'as qu'à te joindre à nous ! Je suis persuadée que ça ne gênera pas _du tout_ Harold. Pas vrai ?

Harold fit intervenir toute la maitrise de soi qu'il possédait pour se retenir de sussurer à Raiponce des paroles peu complaisantes. A côté de lui, Astrid avait la bouche pincée et fusillait l'autre blonde du regard.

Raiponce battit des cils. Cela faisait plus d'une demie heure qu'elle avait invité Jack à se joindre à leur conversation — entre autres, Noël et le Nouvel An — et celui-ci s'était fait un plaisir d'accepter, les quittant de temps à autre pour aller servir les rares clients qui entraient.

— Ah oui ? minauda-t-il justement.

Harold plissa les yeux vers Raiponce d'un air accusateur.

— Mais non, voyons, se força-t-il à répondre tout de même. Il y aura beaucoup d'invités, alors un de plus ou un de moins...

Jack et Raiponce parurent satisfaits.

OoO

Il y avait du monde, et ça ne plaisait pas tellement à Harold. Il y avait ses amis, ceux de Raiponce, quelques collègues de boulot qu'Astrid s'était sentit obligée d'inviter, et Jack.

L'argenté était en ce moment même avec une coupe de champagne à la main en train de parler avec animation à Aster et Toothiana — la nouvelle secrétaire dont Harold avait enfin appris le prénom quand elle avait commencé à sortir avec son collègue. Le costume qu'il portait était un peu trop large au niveau des épaules et un ourlet avait été fait aux extremités. Ce devait être un emprunt. Malgré ça, Harold pensa que ça lui allait bien.

Astrid lui avait fait la tête pendant trois jours après qu'il eut accepté la présence de Jack à leur soirée. Jusqu'au vingt-quatre, à vrai dire, où il lui avait préparé un dîner aux chandelles qui avait nécessité tout son sang froid et offert un pendentif qu'elle arborait fièrement ce soir-là. Elle avait ensuite passé le déjeûner du lendemain à faire son éloge à Stoick qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas recracher le yakolac qu'elle avait apporté.

Harold s'apprêtait à s'emparer à son tour d'une coupe de champagne lorsqu'une main ferme agrippa son poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite dans son bureau. Harold ferma la porte derrière eux avant de s'approcher de Raiponce, qui s'était agenouillée près de Rose.

— Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très rassurée de laisser ma fille près d'un python de quatre mètres de long, fit-elle en remontant un peu la couverture de la petite.

Elle s'était endormie depuis quelques heures déjà— il était pratiquement minuit —, et Raiponce passait souvent dans la pièce pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

— Krokmou est adorable, répliqua Harold. Et puis le bureau est la seule pièce insonorisée, on ne peut déplacer ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ils vont devoir cohabiter.

C'était vrai : Astrid avait fait insonoriser la pièce lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue qu'Harold avait la fâcheuse tendance à mettre de la musique et à chanter — mal — à tue-tête lorsque celle-ci essayait de travailler.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené ici, Punzie ?

— Tu fixes Jack depuis tout à l'heure — pour ne pas dire que tu le déshabille du rega... Oh, arrête avec cette expression exaspérée ! Ce que je veux dire c'est : quand est-ce que tu vas enfin arrêter avec Astrid ?

— On en a déjà parlé.

A ce moment, on toqua à la porte. Raiponce se chargea d'aller l'ouvrir pour tomber sur Jack.

— Tiens, annonça-t-elle. Peut-être qu'à _lui_ , tu devrais en parler.

Elle s'éloigna et la porte se referma dans un cliquetis désagréable.

— Me parler de quoi ?

— Oh, rien, Harold évinça la question d'un geste de la main. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Jack s'approcha de son sac en toile qu'il avait posé dans un coin près du terrarium de Krokmou et en sortit un paquet qu'il tendit à Harold.

— Je t'ai vu partir. Je voulais t'offrir ça. Joyeux Noël.

Il s'avéra que ledit paquet renfermait un exemplaire du _Dernier jour d'un condamné_ , de Victor Hugo. Harold sourit.

— Quoi, je ne suis pas assez cultivé à ton goût ?

— Oh, voyons, tu sais bien que la seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai offert ce livre est que je l'ai eu gratuitement.

— Je suis très touché, sussura mielleusement Harold. Merci.

Puis il passa sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste et en ressortit un petit paquet.

— Tiens.

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en s'emparant de la petite boîte de velours. Un sourire goguenard s'étira ensuite sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il en ressortit une chaîne ornée d'un pendentif en forme de flocon. Il referma son poing dessus.

— Attends, tu m'as offert un _bijou_ ? Comme à ta femme ? ricana-t-il.

Harold s'empourpra.

— Oh, eh bien, si ça ne te plaît pas, je peux toujours le reprendre, siffla-t-il pour essayer de compenser sa gêne.

Deux bras se glissèrent autour de son cou et il fut doucement attiré contre Jack. Il sentait son abdomen se gonfler au rythme de sa respiration à travers le fin tissu de sa chemise. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

— Oh non, sussura l'argenté en serrant un peu plus son poing sur le pendentif. Je le garde.

Puis :

— Joyeux Noël.

Il l'embrassa et ce fut aussi simple que ça. Harold entendit bien les exclamations et les embrassades suite au changement d'année, mais Jack serra un peu plus ses bras autour de son cou et il n'y prêta plus attention.

OoO

— Allez, viens.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? On était bien, pourtant.

— Les autres vont se demander où nous sommes passés. Enfin, surtout moi.

Il l'embrassa rapidement, à peine un effleurement de lèvres, avant de quitter la pièce. La porte se referma dans un doux cliquetis qui résonna longtemps dans le crâne de Jack.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'effort, il réussit à accrocher la chaîne d'Harold autour de son cou et à ranger le pendentif sous sa chemise.

Il resta debout, les bras ballants sans esquisser un geste, puis fourra sa cravate dans sa poche, détacha les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et en écarta les pans.

OoO

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Harold et toi ?

— Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Je ne peux pas avoir une conversation tranquille avec mes meilleurs amis sans qu'ils ne viennent me faire chier ?

Sab secoua négativement la tête et Tooth eut un grand sourire.

— Oh, bien sûr que non, sinon quel serait l'intérêt ?

Jack laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré et replongea son nez dans son chocolat chaud. Ils avaient décidés de passer l'après-midi à Picadilly et Tooth était sortie de la station de métro les bras chargés de deux cafés et d'un chocolat tout droit sortis de chez Starbucks. Jack n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle s'était débrouillée pour traverser sept stations avec trois gobelets et l'un des journaux distribués gratuitement dans les mains, mais il lui en était très reconnaissant.

Du moins, il l'était jusqu'à maintenant.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque au nouvel an ? demanda Tooth, les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

— Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Jack.

— Je parle des regards, de vos disparitions, de...

A côté, Sab mima un collier autour de son cou.

— Exactement, Sab ! Et cette histoire de collier, alors ?

A cet instant, il fut percuté par un petit garçon les bras remplis de sachets de M&M's. Le petit s'excusa dans une langue qu'il supposait être du portugais, puis fila rejoindre sa mère.

— Voilà, fit Jack en écartant les bras. Ceci — il désigna l'enfant du doigt — est le signe que cette conversation ne devrait pas être poursuivie.

Sab et Tooth levèrent très ostensiblement les yeux au ciel.

— Très bien, Monsieur Mauvaise Foi. Mais tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux pour le cacher, je sais pertinemment que tu aimes Harold autant que lui t'aime. Le problème, c'est que tu n'as pas les couilles pour l'admettre.

— Oh, pourrais-tu me prêter les tiennes ?

Tooth le frappa avec son journal en poussant un soupir exaspéré et Jack pinça les lèvres. Tooth n'était pas du tout adepte de la grossièreté, surtout depuis son adolescence où elle passait beaucoup de temps à garder des enfants. Quelques fois, cependant, il lui arrivait qu'un mot lui échappe lorsqu'elle était énervée.

— Réfléchis-y juste.

La discussion était close.

* * *

Comme on m'a posé la question plusieurs fois, je l'annonce ici : je publie tous les mardis ou tous les deux mardis (c'était écrit en avant propos du premier chapitre, petites tête de linottes. Mais comme on ne lit pas toujours l'avant propos et qu'on l'oublie souvent, je vous pardonne.)

See ya, guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ~

Alors oui, j'ai un jour de retard, vous pouvez me lancer des pierres si vous voulez. Mais pas trop fort : j'ai une bonne excuse. J'étais occuppée. (c'est une excuse parfaitement valable, rabaissez moi tout de suite ce sourcil.)

J'espère que les épreuves de ceux qui passaient le bac ou des examens se sont bien passées. Je vous envoies des bisous.

Enjoie,

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks Animation et Disney._

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Harold. Il l'avait appelé, pourtant, parce qu'il voulait lui proposer un café et qu'il avait oublié sa veste au loft après la soirée du nouvel an. Et il voulait la récupérer.

Et ce petit enfoiré de brun ne répondait à aucun de ses appels. Il lui avait laissé des messages, aussi, vocaux et écrits mais il ne savait même pas s'il avait pris la peine de les lire.

C'en était trop. Non seulement il voulait récupérer sa veste parce qu'il se gelait le cul depuis une semaine, mais il n'appréciait que moyennement ce silence radio.

Voilà pourquoi il était en ce moment même en train de gravir les marches qui menaient à l'appartement d'Harold, les sourcils froncés et se repassant en boucle dans la tête les images du futur savon qu'il allait passer au brun.

Ce fut Astrid qu'il trouva dans la cage d'escalier, fermant à clef la porte d'entrée. Il se racla la gorge.

— Oh, c'est vous, fit elle après avoir sursauté. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

— Je viens chercher ma veste, je l'ai oubliée. Harold est là ?

Astrid le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser, puis laissa échapper un ricanement sec.

— Comment ça, est-ce qu'il est là ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

Elle ne prit même pas le temps d'attendre sa réponse et s'engagea dans la descente d'escalier.

— Attendez ! protesta Jack en se penchant par dessus la rambarde. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La blonde s'arrêta entre deux marches et leva la tête.

— Vous ne lisez pas les foutus journaux ? Un policier blessé par balle et envoyé à l'hôpital, ça ne vous dit rien ?

Jack sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il avait entendu parler de cette affaire, évidemment. Seulement, il n'avait pas été assez intéressé pour se donner la peine de lire les articles.

— Vous voulez dire que...

— Exactement. Maintenant, vous voudrez bien m'excuser, mais les visites se terminent dans une heure, je dois me dépêcher.

Elle reprit sa descente et Jack ne perdit pas une seconde pour se précipiter à sa suite, ratant une ou deux marches au passage et manquant de peu de tomber.

— Hé ! cria-t-il. Attendez ! Emmenez-moi avec vous !

Astrid, la main sur la poignée de la porte de l'immeuble, le dévisagea en haussant un sourcil.

— Oh, allez, supplia Jack en levant les mains. Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas, mais je dois m'assurer qu'il va bien, et...

— Ça va, ça va. Vous pouvez venir.

Elle sortit de l'immeuble et se dirigea vers sa voiture sans même s'assurer que Jack la suivait.

— Comment il va ? demanda l'argenté en bouclant sa ceinture et en tirant le pare-soleil.

Astrid siffla et le rabattit brusquemment.

— Ma voiture, mes règles. Tu ne touches à rien. Il va bien.

— Rien de grave ?

Astrid ne répondit pas. Alarmé, Jack tourna la tête et scruta son visage pour la voir pincer les lèvres.

— Astrid ?

Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

— Rien de grave, approuva-t-elle, mais Jack ne la crut pas une seconde. Tu verras ça avec lui.

Il hocha la tête et n'insista pas plus. Il enfouit sa main dans sa veste pour en ressortir un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet, mais il fut gratifié d'un regard noir et d'une tape sur la main de la part de la conductrice. Jack se mordit les lèvres, mais replongea tout de même le paquet dans sa poche, en prenant bien soin d'y laisser ses mains afin qu'Astrid ne voit pas ses doigts tremblants.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, Jack lançant discrètement des regards mauvais à Astrid au volant. Elle roulait à au moins vingt kilomètres-heures en dessous de la vitesse autorisée. Elle ne pouvait pas aller plus vite ? Il plissa les yeux dans sa direction.

— Tu fais une seule remarque, Frost, et tu y vas à pied, sussurra-t-elle sans quitter la route des yeux.

Jack serra les dents et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se garaient enfin dans l'immense parking de l'hôpital. Jack avait la gorge nouée et jamais son coeur n'avait battu aussi rapidement.

OoO

— Quelle chambre ?

— Deux-cent treize. Mais on doit passer à l'accueil pour s'enregi.. eh ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Jack s'était déjà enfui vers la chambre sans même l'écouter. Astrid grommela et se lança à sa poursuite en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas courir — ils étaient dans un hôpital, malgré ce que Jack semblait penser.

Elle pesta contre ce maudit albinos. Ils avaient besoin de s'enregistrer pour les visites, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rentrer ainsi ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ce cirque ? Jack était resté muet, figé et tendu tout le long du trajet entre deux regards méprisants, et voilà qu'il filait vers la chambre d'Harold à toute vitesse.

— Putain de bipolaire, jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle finit enfin par atteindre la porte entrouverte de la chambre deux-cent treize. Elle la passa les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire crispée, prête à passer un savon à Jack. Et puis son visage se décomposa.

— Merde, tu m'as tellement fait peur, espèce d'enfoiré, murmura l'argenté tout contre les lèvres d'Harold, les yeux clos.

L'air sortit de ses poumons sans qu'elle ne parvienne à inspirer à nouveau. La porte se ferma bruyamment derrière elle, faisant sursauter les deux hommes.

De surprise, Harold se redressa si brusquemment qu'il faillit faire tomber Jack, à cheval au dessus de son bassin.

— Astrid, balbultia-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle sentait son coeur battre follement et le sang pulser dans ses oreilles. Elle leva une main hésitante.

— Je... Je vais aller nous enregistrer. On n'a pas le droit d'être ici.

Elle reposa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Harold poussa doucement Jack par les épaules pour le déloger de lui, puis essaya de se sortir de son lit pour la rejoindre, mais les fils reliés à son bras et le bip sonore du moniteur l'en empêchèrent.

— Astrid, attends...

Elle passa la porte les lèvres pincées, mais fut vite rattrapée par Jack. Harold écarquilla grand les yeux. Oh, non, une discussion entre Jack et Astrid à cet instant n'était _certainement_ pas une bonne idée.

— Jack, non ! hurla-t-il. Je vais m'en charger, ne fais pas ça, ne... Jack !

La porte se referma derrière eux en un cliquètement métallique, et Harold resta seul au milieu de ses protestations.

OoO

Astrid Hofferson n'était pas amoureuse d'Harold Haddock. Et elle doutait qu'il le soit d'elle. Oh, bien sûr, elle éprouvait des sentiments forts à son égard : cela faisait plus d'une quinzaine d'années qu'ils se connaissaient. Seulement, ces sentiments forts se limitaient à une amitié et à une affection profondes **(1)**.

Leur histoire était des plus banales, voire même un peu stéréotypée, si elle y réfléchissait bien. Lui, c'était le gamin aux cheveux mal taillés et bien trop seul au fond de la classe. Elle, c'était la méprisante que tout le monde semblait admirer, en particulier Harold, même s'il évitait de le montrer. Astrid avait des yeux et des oreilles, cependant. _  
_

Ils étaient différents ; un peu trop peut-être. Astrid était toujours entourée de dizaines de personnes qu'elle n'osait même pas appeler _amis_ , et Harold était le type qui passait son temps seul dans son coin, le nez plongé dans un carnet de croquis. Ils n'auraient pas dû se côtoyer, mais ce fut le cas. Ç'avait été tout bête : leurs familles devenues amies et s'invitant de temps en temps pour dîner.

Au contact d'Harold, Astrid avait appris à se libérer et ne pas se montrer aussi méprisante ; au contact d'Astrid, Harold avait appris qu'il valait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. C'était de petites choses qu'ils apprenaient à l'autre au fil du temps. Alors peu à peu, ils avaient fini par se rencontrer en dehors de ces dîners, et à apprécier la compagnie de l'autre au lycée.

Leur mise en couple avait paru évidente pour tout le monde. Pour eux, parce qu'ils semblaient avoir besoin l'un de l'autre pour progresser. Pour les autres, parce qu'ils formaient un duo adorable et si complémentaire.

Ç'avait continué au fil des années, renforçant cette impression de couple parfait. Et Astrid était pratiquement convaincue qu'ils le soient : Harold lui offrait une certaine stabilité, une vie sans soucis. Ils avaient tous deux des emplois fixes et un très bon logement. Le seul problème, c'était qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas.

Malgré tout, cela fit quand même un peu mal à Astrid de voir Jack embrasser Harold, au fond.

— T'es un bel enfoiré, tu le sais, ça ? siffla-t-elle lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il l'avait suivie hors de la chambre.

— Astrid, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, tous les deux...

Astrid n'avait aucunement envie de lui parler. Au contraire, elle avait envie de lui cracher sa haine au visage et de l'assommer de reproches, parce qu'il venait de foutre toute sa vie en l'air.

— Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ? aboya-t-elle.

— Astrid...

— Combien de temps ?

— Je ne sais pas, quelques mois.

Oh si, _il savait_ , pensa Astrid. Il savait exactement le nombre de mois, et elle s'en retrouvait consternée.

— Je ne comprends pas, fit-elle, presque calmement et cela effraya Jack. Comment est-ce que vous avez pu faire ça, tous les deux ? Et toi ? Tu savais que nous étions ensemble, et tu...

— Oh, ne joue pas cette carte-là, je t'en prie. Vous ne vous aimiez même pas.

Astrid serra les dents. Il avait raison et ils le savaient tous les deux, mais ça n'excusait en rien son comportement.

— _Et alors ?_ siffla-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit de détruire un couple comme ça. Nous étions fiancés, bordel !

Elle devenait un peu trop vulgaire, elle s'en rendait compte. Elle leva sa main devant Jack pour lui montrer sa bague de fiançailles, et il fronça les sourcils et se mordit les lèvres comme s'il essayait de retenir sa colère. Astrid sentit sa raison faillir et son ton monta dans les aigus.

— Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as entraîné là-dedans ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez caché ça pendant des mois ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez continué ? Pourquoi est-ce que...

— Parce que je suis putain de tombé amoureux de lui, d'accord ?! cracha Jack, et ce fut aussi assourdissant que le silence qui suivit.

OoO

Ce fut sur Astrid que la porte s'ouvrit. Elle s'était forcée à se recomposer un visage neutre, mais en voyant l'expression d'Harold, son air sévère se figea. Elle soupira et s'appuya contre la porte.

— Tu as entendu.

Ce n'était pas une question. Harold déglutit difficilement, la gorge plus nouée que jamais.

— Oui.

Astrid passa une main sur son front et ferma les yeux.

— Tout ?

— Oui.

Elle laissa à nouveau échapper un lourd soupir à la limite du sanglot.

— Je t'ai perdu, pas vrai ?

Avec ses propres yeux commençant à s'embuer, Harold hocha la tête.

OoO

— Jack, je crois qu'il...

— Pas maintenant, s'il te plait. Astrid est rentrée. On en parlera, promis, mais pas maintenant. Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps avant la fin des visites.

Il s'assit prudemment sur le bord du lit d'hôpital. Sa gorge était nouée et bientôt il n'arriva plus à soutenir le regard perdu d'Harold. Il se racla la gorge pour essayer de compenser sa gêne, et s'efforça de parler d'une voix claire et assurée.

— Alors, Sherlock, on a voulu jouer les héros ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Il savait qu'adopter un ton moqueur n'était pas le meilleur choix qu'il ait fait dans sa vie, mais au moins, ça lui fournissait un semblant de protection et d'assurance.

— La routine, bailla Harold en s'étirant. J'ai voulu sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, je me suis pris une balle dans la jambe.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je suis sûr que tu n'as eu qu'une égratinure, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Pas de quoi être cloitré dans un lit d'hopital pendant une semaine. Tu étais en manque d'attention quand tu étais gosse, ou quoi ?

En voyant les sourcils d'Harold se froncer et sa bouche se pincer avec colère, Jack s'inquiéta. Peut-être avait-il poussé le sarcasme un peu trop loin, cette fois ?

C'était au moment où il se disait qu'il s'en fichait, après tout, qu'Harold rabattit la couverture, dégageant ses jambes à l'air libre. La respiration de Jack se coupa et il eut l'étrange sensation de se noyer.

La jambe d'Harold s'arrêtait au molet.

— Putain de merde, parvint-t-il à murmurer difficilement, alors que les poils de son corps entier se dressaient petit à petit.

— Ouais. Comme tu dis, fit amèrement Harold en détournant le regard.

Jack eut soudain trop chaud sous sa veste et se demanda pourquoi sa peau le brûlait alors que tout ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur était une terreur glacée.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'il te plait. C'est pas si terrible que ça en à l'air. Une prothèse et je pourrai certainement remarcher normalement...

Jack se fit violence pour se forcer à sourire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la perte du pied d'Harold l'affectait autant, mais l'idée que la balle aurait pu se planter _un peu plus haut_ lui envoya de longs frissons dans le dos.

— Evidemment, acquiesça-t-il.

Une petite infirmière brune entra dans la salle, les faisant sursauter tous les deux, avant de leur annoncer posément que les visites étaient terminées. Jack hocha la tête.

— Je repasserai demain, lança-t-il en direction du convalescent. Repose-toi bien. Dormir, c'est important pour se rétablir.

— Merci, Doogie Howser, railla Harold, mais il avait le regard pétillant.

* * *

(1) Ravie, elle n'a pas voulu me laisser mon s quand elle a corrigé. Quoi, elle te dérange, mon amitié profonde ? 8DDDDDDD

Merci Bella, je t'aime.

OUI, CE CHAPITRE FUT SOUDAIN. Mais je suis comme ça, moi : je suis spontanée.

See ya, guys.

EDIT : une heure apres avoir posté le chapitre, je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais laissé une note pour moi assez debile en plein milieu. Dites moi que personne ne l'a vue. (Non, je ne vous dirai pas ce que c'est)


	8. Chapter 8

Salut !

Bon, j'ai salement envoyé le timing au diable, là. Et je m'en excuse. J'ai pas vraiment de justification, en plus, à part que j'ai pas mal vagabondé dans d'autres pays sans mon ordinateur. Mea culpa.

J'ai probablement aussi oublié de répondre à certaines reviews, et une fois de plus je m'excuse ! Je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu, je me suis mélangé les pinceaux et je suis une auteure terrible ! Je ferai de mon mieux la prochaine fois, vous pouvez me le rappeler, si je ne vous ai pas répondu la derniere fois, histoire de plus m'enfoncer.

Bonne lecture tout de même !

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent Dreamworks Animation et Disney Pixar._

* * *

Et il était revenu. Le lendemain matin, il était là, dès l'ouverture de l'hopital à attendre que les visites soient autorisées. Ou tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que monsieur Haddock daigne se réveiller, avait précisé l'infirmière brune de la veille.

Jack savait bien que du repos était primordial pour Harold, mais il avait déjà lu toutes les brochures du petit présentoire à sa droite, et bien qu'il puisse à présent se vanter de tout savoir sur _Combien de jours vais-je rester à la maternité après mon accouchement ?_ et _Pour bien comprendre l'opération du prépuce_ , il se faisait tout de même sacrément chier.

Ce fut lorsqu'il lisait pour la seconde fois _Le traitement thérapeutique du patient_ qu'on vint le chercher. Aussitôt, il bondit sur ses pieds et trottina jusqu'à la chambre deux cent-treize.

— Jack ! s'amusa Harold en le voyant entrer. L'infirmière m'a dit que tu attendais pour me voir depuis _des heures_. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?

— J'avais envie de me documenter un peu sur ma future grossesse, haussa-t-il les épaules. Tiens, cadeau. Ça te fera te sentir moins seul, ajouta-t-il en sortant un paquet de son sac.

L'emballage se déchira rapidement sous les doigts du brun.

— Oh, l'un de tes recueils de Rimbaud, constata-t-il. En quoi est-ce que ça me fera me sentir moins seul ?

— A lui aussi il lui manquait une jambe.

Harold lui renvoya un regard noir et gromella une insulte entre ses dents. Malgré ça, c'est avec un grand soin qu'il posa le livre sur sa table de chevet.

Puis sous ses yeux ébahis, Jack se déchaussa, releva la couverture et se glissa dans le lit d'Harold, tout contre lui.

— Quoi ? fit-il en voyant le sourire amusé du malade. Les chaises de l'accueil m'ont cassé le cul une bonne partie de la matinée, j'ai bien le droit d'avoir un peu de confort. Allez, décale-toi.

Il s'éxécuta, et Jack posa sa tête contre son épaule. Puis ce fut le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Harold tende une main avec hésitation et entremêle ses doigts avec ceux de l'agenté.

Et il parla. Il parla de ses ressentis, d'Astrid, de ce que n'aurait pas dû faire Jack. Du fait qu'il était finalement heureux qu'il l'ait fait. Qu'il appréciait d'être étendu contre lui, à jouer avec ses doigts dans cette chambre d'hopital trop blanche, mais plus si froide depuis qu'il était là. Qu'il avait essayé de le prévenir, mais que son portable s'était brisé en mille morceaux dans le feu de l'action.

Il n'aborda pas la question des sentiments. Il aurait pu se justifier de la précarité de ce semblant de relation, de celle avec Astrid qui s'était terminée si brutalement, et c'était vrai : malgré tout, la principale raison était qu'il avait peur. Il avait foutument la trouille que Jack nie tout en bloc s'il prononçait les phrases de but en blanc. C'était idiot, et il le savait, parce qu'il les lui disait de façon détournée mais non pas moins sincère, et que Jack se contentait de l'écouter en serrant doucement ses doigts de temps en temps.

Il parla de son père, qu'il avait autrefois voulu rendre si fier, de Raiponce qui ne souhaitait que son bonheur, de lui, qui s'était finalement rendu compte que c'était ce qu'il désirait aussi.

Il parla pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, avec Jack pour seul public, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à dire et qu'une infirmière l'informe qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre son repas.

OoO

Il était revenu le surlendemain, le jour suivant et le jour d'après. Il était venu tous les jours. Quelques fois, c'était Harold qui parlait, et d'autres, c'était à lui de prendre la parole. Il n'aimait pas ça, parce qu'on le forçait à mettre des mots sur des émotions qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui, et bien qu'Harold lui affirme qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à ça, il avait toujours la gorge nouée. Mais le brun faisait des efforts, alors il pouvait bien en faire lui aussi.

Ce jour-là, il eut la surprise de tomber sur Astrid, en pleine conversation avec le brun alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre du convalescent.

Leur conversation chuchotée s'interrompit aussitôt.

— Astrid, salua-t-il froidement, ne sachant pas vraiment comme réagir.

— Jack, lui rendit-elle la pareille sur le même ton.

Harold n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche. Jack secoua la tête.

— J'me tire. Désolé de vous avoir dérangés.

— Attends ! le stoppa la voix d'Harold. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Jack lança un dernier regard moqueur à Astrid.

— Chez moi, relire la Bible.

OoO

En arrivant enfin devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, Jack soupira de soulagement. Il était enfin seul, après avoir traversé une vingtaine de stations et changé trois fois de lignes de métro, le tout _pendant les heures de pointes_. Il secoua la tête et enfoui la clé qu'il avait volé à Harold à l'hôpital dans la serrure.

L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre, trop grand et trop vide. A tâtons, il chercha un interrupteur, puis se mit en expédition. Il espérait bien qu'Harold avait un sac de voyage dans ses affaires, parce qu'il n'en avait pas ramené. Il n'en avait pas, de toute façon.

Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait au fond de l'armoire de la chambre, et il avait pu constater avec un étrange sourire de satisfaction qu'il n'y avait plus aucun vêtement féminin. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule brosse à dent dans la salle de bain, aussi. Il avait vérifié.

Il ouvrit en grand le sac qu'il avait jeté sur le lit, puis y fourra quelques vêtements de rechange — les premiers de la pile — et partit vagabonder dans l'appartement à la recherche de distractions. Harold lui avait fait savoir qu'il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Il se décida pour un livre et un carnet à dessin, puis tira sur la fermeture éclair et lança le sac sur ses épaules.

Avant de quitter les lieux, il se dirigea à pas de loup vers le bureau afin de vérifier si le serpent était toujours en vie. L'argenté fut soulagé en voyant Krokmou en pleine santé, apparemment le ventre rempli. Ça arrangeait Jack, à vrai dire : il ne savait pas comment nourrir un python, et n'avait aucune envie d'annoncer à Harold que sa bête à écailles était morte.

Lorsqu'il se pointa à nouveau dans la chambre d'Harold ce jour-ci, il fut soulagé de voir qu'Astrid était partie. Il aurait été gêné de tomber une nouvelle fois sur la blonde.

— Jack, le salua Harold. Déjà de retour ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce sac ?

L'argenté haussa les épaules, tapota sur les jambes d'Harold pour lui signifier de se décaller, puis lacha le sac sur le matelas.

— Je suis allé te chercher quelques affaires. Des vêtements et de quoi t'occuper, précisa-t-il en tirant sur la fermeture éclair pour prouver ses dires.

Le visage d'Harold s'éclaira et il plongea le nez dans le sac.

— Merci, fit-il, les yeux brillants.

Puis :

— Comment est-ce que tu es entré chez moi ?

Jack fit mine d'éluder la question d'un geste de la main, mais répondit tout de même distraitement.

— J'ai volé tes clés.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je m'étonne encore ? gromella Harold pour lui-même alors que Jack remettait les clés là où il les avait prises — c'est à dire dans la poche du manteau d'Harold.

OoO

Il avait encore fallu attendre une semaine avant qu'Harold ne puisse quitter l'hopital. Les médecins avaient refusé de le laisser rentrer chez lui avant que le moignon n'ait pas cicatrisé un minimum et qu'il ne puisse pas accéder à une prothèse temporaire. Harold avait tenté de protester à grand renfort de "Mais bon sang, j'ai des béquilles ! Je peux prendre soin de moi et marcher !" et de "Ecoutez, je suis même prêt à prendre votre stupide fauteuil roulant s'il le faut" mais le personnel médical était resté campé sur ses positions : Harold ne serait pas autorisé à sortir avant la cicatrisation.

Et ce n'était pas tout : Harold n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de se déplacer. Il avait du mal à porter son poids sur son membre restant.

Jack n'était pas passé lui rendre visite tous les jours (il travaillait, après tout), mais pas loin. Quelques fois, il lui arrivait de croiser d'autres personnes venues voir Harold, mais il n'était plus jamais tombé sur Astrid. Elle venait toujours le voir, cependant, afin de rassurer Harold du bien-être de Krokmou et de l'avancée de leur séparation.

Et puis, ça arriva.

Jack était présent ce jour-ci, bien évidemment. Il discutait tranquillement avec Harold, glissé tout contre lui, lorsqu'un membre du personnel médical entra dans la chambre pour les exercices et étirements quotidiens du malade. Jack manqua de tomber du lit et se précipita sur la chaise au pied du matelas, honteux d'avoir été surpris dans les bras du brun.

La femme lui avait demandé de quitter la pièce, mais Harold avait insisté pour le garder auprès de lui, alors elle s'était contentée d'hausser les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Dites, avait interrogé le patient. Quand est-ce je pourrai rentrer chez moi ? Ça va bientôt faire plus de deux semaines que je suis ici, et je reçois ma prothèse demain.

La femme parut réfléchir.

— Oh, encore quelques jours afin de pratiquer avec la prothèse, et vous serez renvoyé chez vous si vous êtes capables de prendre soin de vous avec de l'aide. Est-ce que vous vivez seul, monsieur Haddock ?

— Quoi ? Je... Non ! Jack et moi vivons ensemble, bafouilla-t-il en réponse en désignant l'argenté d'un geste du menton.

Jack manqua de s'étouffer avec la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait prise sur la table de chevet d'Harold, mais se força tout de même à sourire et à hocher la tête devant le regard interrogatif de l'infirmière.

OoO

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_?

Harold, à la grande surprise de Jack, rougit.

— Oh, excuse moi, répondit-il. Mais il faut me comprendre ! J'en ai marre de rester cloitré dans cette chambre ! J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi, et apparemment, je ne peux pas le faire seul. Alors je t'en prie, accepte de m'aider.

Jack lui renvoya un regard sceptique.

— Très bien, Sherlock. Je le ferai, mais je n'ai pas intérêt à dormir sur le canapé. Il n'est vraiment pas confortable, et j'en sais quelque chose.

OoO

La cohabitation se déroulait plutôt bien.

Jack n'avait effectivement pas dormi sur le canapé. Il rentrait tard le soir, lorsqu'Harold était déjà emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, profondément endormi. La première fois que le brun avait été réveillé par le réveil de l'argenté, il avait été surpris de trouver un bras autour de sa taille et un corps chaud pressé contre le sien.

Ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup dans la journée, parce que Jack se forçait à faire quelques heures supplémentaires pour rattraper le temps perdu à l'hôpital. Cependant, il sortait toujours les médicaments d'Harold sur le bar, accompagnés d'un post-it lui recommandant vivement de les prendre s'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse avaler sa prothèse.

C'était étrange pour Jack d'habiter chez Harold. La première nuit, il avait instinctivement pris le chemin de son appartement avant de se rappeler que _putain, non_. Au moins, il limitait sa consommation d'eau et d'électricité.

C'était étrange pour Harold que Jack habite chez lui. Il commençait à peine à s'habituer aux changements. La nuit, ce n'était plus un corps féminin qu'il enserrait, mais un corps plus musclé, plus carré. La brosse à dent à côté de la sienne n'était plus la même, les affaires dans les tiroirs étaient exclusivement masculines.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Astrid où est-ce qu'elle vivait, à présent, elle lui avait murmuré du bout des lèvres qu'un ami l'avait accueillie le temps qu'elle trouve un appartement. Il lui demanda plus d'informations malgré sa gêne évidente, et lui arracha qu'il s'appellait Erett, qu'il avait trente ans et qu'ils travaillaient dans la même entreprise. Harold était heureux pour elle.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas que des bons côtés. Jack s'indignait de la passivité d'Harold face à son handicap, et Harold repprochait à Jack d'être resté un grand enfant.

— Mais grandis un peu, bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il lors d'une dispute un peu trop intense. Comment veux-tu qu'un "nous" marche si tu continues à te comporter comme un gosse ?

— De quel "nous" est-ce que tu parles ? siffla méchament Jack en réponse.

Il n'aurait sûrement pas dû dire ça, et le regretta immédiatement lorsqu'Harold lui renvoya un regard à la fois blessé et déçu avant de se diriger clopin-clopant vers leur chambre.

— Merde, jura-t-il entre ses dents avant de courir derrière le brun.

Il le rattrapa par la main et le força à se retourner, puis encercla ses bras autour de ses épaules et plongea son visage dans son cou.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, et ça ébranla ce qui restait de sa foutue fierté. "Tu n'aimes pas t'excuser, je sais, lui disait souvent Tooth. Malheureusement, tu n'aimes pas non plus te comporter correctement".

Harold n'esquissa pas un geste, les bras ballant le long du corps et le poids de Jack sur lui.

— Bien sûr qu'il y a un "nous", poursuivit-il, la voix assourdie contre le cou d'Harold, ça fait longtemps qu'il y en a un.

Puis, un peu plus bas parce qu'il s'agissait du coup ultime portée à sa fierté :

— Je crois que je t'aime.

Doucement, il sentit les bras d'Harold s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le serrer, fort. Et lorsqu'il lui chuchota d'une voix presque inaudible "Je t'aime aussi, espèce d'abruti", il se dit que laisser tomber sa fierté de temps en temps n'était finalement pas plus mal.

OoO

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à me dire ? pépia Raiponce en déboutonnant sa veste.

Harold se frotta la nuque, gêné. Il n'avait toujours pas prévenu la blonde de sa séparation avec Astrid : il préférait attendre d'être sorti du lit d'hopital.

— Il y a deux nouvelles, à vrai dire... commença-t-il.

Raiponce lui fit signe de continuer en se débarassant de son manteau et en le posant sur le dossier d'une des chaises près du bar avant de rejoindre Harold près du canapé.

— Eh bien... Tout d'abord, Astrid et moi, on n'est plus ensemble.

La mâchoire de la blonde tomba et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

— Oui, oui, tu as bien entendu, fit Harold en se laissant tomber sur le dos sur le canapé. La plus grande séparation historique depuis celle de l'Allemagne.

Raiponce rit légèrement.

— C'est mieux comme ça, fit-elle doucement remarquer. Et la deuxième nouvelle ?

Harold ouvrit la bouche pour répondre au même moment que Jack apparut dans la pièce principal, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette passée autour de la taille.

— Harold ! aboya-t-il. Je sais bien qu'on vit ensemble, mais j'aimerais bien que tu ne touches pas à _mes_ tiroirs. Où est-ce que tu as mis mon pull noir ?

Enfin, il parut remarquer la présence de Raiponce dans la pièce, dont les yeux paraissaient sortir de leurs orbites.

— Salut, Raiponce. Dis, rends moi un service : si jamais tu trouves un pull noir trainer quelque part, ramène le moi et profites-en pour engueuler Harold, ce serait sympa.

Elle hocha la tête comme si elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Jack se détourna et disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre d'Harold.

— Ne lui dis pas, dit ce dernier, un coussin passé sous la tête, mais j'ai passé la journée d'hier avec ce pull sur le dos. Il est en ce moment même dans la machine à laver.

Raiponce ne prêta pas attention à sa remarque et s'avança vers lui, un doigt menaçant pointé vers son torse et les yeux plissés.

— Oh, Harold Haddock, tu as _tellement_ de choses à me raconter.

OoO

Jack, habillé des pieds à la tête, était assis sur l'un des tabourets hauts près du bar, concentré sur le journal qu'il lisait, et Raiponce était perchée sur le comptoir, observant Harold qui remuait une casserole remplie de lait et de carrés de chocolat. Il avait accepté de dire à Raiponce tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, mais pas sans une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il versait le liquide dans trois tasses sur lesquelles se dessinaient des dragons — l'une de ses plus grandes passions étant gosse. Les tasses étaient un cadeau de son père —, puis en tendit une à Raiponce et fit glisser une autre jusqu'à Jack.

Sentant le regard pesant de son amie blonde sur lui, il but une gorgée avant de s'éclaircir la voix. Il fit mine de réfléchir et choisit ses mots avec soin.

— Jack et moi, nous...

— Baisons, compléta son compagnon en tournant la page du journal, sa tasse de chocolat à la main.

— Merci, Jack— _Harold serra les dents_. Je pensais plus à quelque chose comme " _sommes tombés amoureux_ ", mais ta façon de le dire est tellement plus poétique.

L'argenté leva sa tasse en sa direction avec un clin d'oeil, et Raiponce pouffa.

OoO

Il n'en avait toujours pas parlé à son père. Sa réaction l'inquiétait, et Jack ne lui était pas d'un très grand soutien depuis qu'il lui avait montré une photo. "Attends, c'est _lui_ ton père ? Et tu veux me le présenter ? Oh, non, non, non, ne compte pas sur moi sur ce coup-là".

Il faut dire qu'Harold n'avait sûrement pas choisi la meilleure photographie qu'il avait : on le voyait poser, lui, à quinze ans à côté de son père, qui devait bien avoir trois têtes de plus que lui et peser quatre fois son poids à l'époque. Tout d'abord, Jack avait commenté son apparence à lui, avec ses cheveux mal taillés et ses tâches de rousseurs trop présentes, avant qu'Harold ne le rappelle à l'ordre en lui précisant que le sujet le plus intéréssant se situait _à côté_.

La réaction de Stoïck l'inquiétait : il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Il savait bien qu'il devrait lui avouer la vérité à un moment ou à un autre, mais en attendant, il se contentait de repousser la date encore et encore.

— Tu as des Docs Martens ! s'exclama Jack en se redressant d'un coup sur le lit, le regard fixé sur l'armoire ouverte de la chambre.

— Jack, est-ce vraiment la seule chose que tu trouves à dire après ce qu'on vient de faire ? répondit Harold, encore haletant et en sueur.

Jack ne releva même pas.

— Merde, épouse-moi.

— Quoi, maintenant ?

Un froissement de drap, puis Jack se retrouva au dessus de lui, les mains de chaque côté de ses épaules.

— Pourquoi pas ? souffla-t-il. Monsieur Haddock et Monsieur Frost, je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrassez.

Il s'abaissa, et Harold sentit son souffle sur sa bouche l'espace d'un instant, puis ses lèvres recouvrirent les siennes. Une langue se fit insistante, et il l'accueillit avec joie.

— Allez, fit Jack, les yeux brillants de malice, en rompant le baiser. Il est temps de passer à la lune de miel.

Plus tard, lorsque la chambre était définitivement plongée dans la pénombre et que le sommeil menaçait de l'emporter, il sentit Jack remuer contre lui. Il avait le visage enfoui dans son cou, quelques mèches blanches venait chatouiller son nez, et les jambes emmelées avec celles de son compagnon.

— Harold ?

— Hmm ? répondit-il, la voix pâteuse et ensommeillée.

— Tu viens de devenir mon objectif à long terme.

Dans le noir, il tatonna pour trouver la main de Jack, puis entremêla doucement ses doigts aux siens.

FIN.

* * *

Oui, vous avez bien lu. C'est la fin. Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ? Bon, ça va en décevoir certains. Désolée. J'espere que vous aurez tout de même passé un bon moment en vous lisant, et même si ce n'est pas un chef d'oeuvre, que ça vous aura un peu diverti tout de même !

Sinon, je pense écrire des **One Shot complémentaires.** Si vous avez des idées à partager, des envies particulières, eh bien : vas y, fais taper.

Un dernier GROS remerciement à Raven Howl pour sa correction !

C'était Plume1304, pour vous servir,

Over.


End file.
